Fighting To Survive
by nile-reina
Summary: Harry learns that Voldemort has knowledge of the prophecy..He also knows he can't win but will do anything learn what he needs...But with it comes a price that he must decided if he can pay
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Fighting to Survive

**Author: **nilereina

**Pairings: **not until later in the story

**Rating: **M

**Category: **Action/Adventure, Drama

**Summary: **After the Fifth Year incident, Harry has learned his fate...He is the saviour foretold to defeat the Dark Lord...But Harry knows he can't, that he can't win or survive without help...Harry embarks on a journey to defend himself and learn anything, everything, to defeat his enemy...Along the way Harry also learns that he must pay a price for such knowledge...He knows that he may lose everything in order to survive, to save others...But can he willingly pay the price, knowing he's dashing his dreams, his hopes to pieces?

**Archive: **FFN, http/groups. Belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not mine, just borrow for the sake of the story...implied M/F and M/M pairings...situations of torture, child abuse, bloodshed, rape...AU setting, takes place after Book 5

**Author Notes: **no Harry pairings, story mainly based on his struggle to survive...story plot doesn't follow Book 6, story written before Book 6 came out...credit for various characters outside HP world given to various sites visited beforehand, although I don't have the links or site owners names

**Key Codes: **_Blah_----- thoughts, emphasis, flashbacks

**Blah**---- shouting/yelling, Parseltongue

**_Blah_**--- foreign languages/tongues

**Blah**-- headlines, articles, letters

**Chapter One**

"Welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts." Standing before four stone tables of students, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry smiled brightlyas clear blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon spectacles, beneath bushy white brows. He let one pale hand thread through the waist-length white beard and hair, as well as smoothing down the folds of a gaudy colored outer robe of eye-cringing purple with glittery silver stars, surrounding a second robe of a rich dark blue.

While he began his customary speech, several diligent waiting Professors stayed seated at the Head Table, although most were wishing he would just hurry. "To start with, a few rules for those who are new and those who have forgotten. First, our caretaker, Mr. Filch," all eyes were pinned upon a scruffy looking cat held within the arms of an even scruffier looking mandressed in shabby dark clothing, "will be helping the Professors on nightly tours of the castle. He also bidseveryone to please stop by his office for a look at the various items banned from the halls of Hogwarts."

Many students frowned, glaring at the smug caretaker. He had banned plenty of jokes and various items from ever being used, althoughsome had snuck a few past his beady eyes. "Secondly, detentions have been approved by myself and the Deputy Headmistress to enter the Forbidden Forest for any needed potions ingredients or ingredients for Madame Sprout's greenhouses. Otherwise, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden."

"Third, the Ministry of Magic has finally conceded the fact that Voldemort has, indeed, returned to the Wizarding World. He was spotted by most of the Aurors and the Minister himself." Audible gasps filled the room as several students glared in the direction of the Slytherins, who simply glared back. Albus ignored the sounds, continuing his speech, "Therefore, all Hogsmeade visits will be supervisedby stationed Aurors and chosen Professors. And finally, Quidditch Captains are expected to speak to their Head of House for tryout schedules and game schedules. Also, we welcome back our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin."

The cheers escalated in pitch as the tawny-eyed lycanthropy-afflicted manstood, embarrasment flooding his cheeks. At one time he had not been able toget any employment, nor could he keep a job once people learned he was a werewolf. The Ministry had been unsure unsure of re-hiringhim, even with the Wolfsbane potion; they believedRemus was still a bloodthirsty Dark creature. But Albus Dumbledore, and one other Potion Master alongside Severus Snape, gave their absolute promise that the potion did work and would keep the werewolf in check as long as Remus was constant in taking the potion.

"Now that that's been settled, Zip, Zap, Zoom! Dig in!" The older students were quite usedto the strange words for each Welcoming Feast. But the First Years looked bewildered and fearful, despite the reassurance of their fellow Housemates.

Conversations rose and fell with each bite as friends made their relationships anew. The House-elves always outdid themselves with the Welcoming and Leaving Feasts, even with the desserts. And the Headmaster always had to have the last word before he let his students slip out the Great Hall doors. "Students, the night draws to an end. But before you leave I have some last minute news to give out. This year we have chosen our new Head Boy and Girl. From Slytherin is our Head Boy, Orlando Nott and from Ravenclaw our Head Girl, Marie Curie. We have also chosen new Prefects from each House. From Slytherin, Millicent Bulstrode and Draco Malfoy. From Hufflepuff, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley. From Ravenclaw, Terry Boot and Sally-Anne Perks. Finally, from Gryffindor, Hermione Granger and.." here everyone held their breath, hoping beyond hope, "Harry Potter. Prefects, if you will, please direct the First years to your Common Rooms."

Slowly standing, a sixteen-year-old teenwas not happy. A single hand ran through wild strands of shoulder length black hair. Bright emerald eyes squinted behind thick, constantly taped glasses, glasses he refused to fix while staying with his relatives until after he settled into his dorm room, as the new Gryffindor First Years stared in awe, looking for the hidden, famous, lightening bolt scar upon his forehead.

The excited whispers caused the slightly full lips to curl into a thin, white, angry line. Harry Potter was really not happy. He didn't want to be in the spotlight. He had done almost everything he could to stay out but for some reason Fate seemed to keep him in the public eye. Hedid his best at those times to play the perfect Gryffindor, the perfect Savior, the perfect person who could do no wrong. Buthe was beginning to cave beneath it all.

As his thin body rose from the stone table to guide the new First Years he could feel the burning gazes of two people, but refused to turn around. The gazes belonged to two very concerned Professors. They could almost feel the change in the young man. They both also knew that the change was not a good sign. Something seemed very off about the young man, something that frightenedthem, one in particular since he'd already lost almost everyone in his _'family_.' But they both simply glanced at the other and silently agreed to do anything, and everything, to protect Harry Potter, _if_ he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

That very same night, miles from the heavily guarded and sleeping castle, a lone figure seemed to contemplate the night. Slitted ruby red eyes stared just beyond the roaring, dancing flames of the small fireplace. They stared into the inky blackness of the shadows, shadows moving with such grace beyond the bay window.

For the first time, the figure was completely alone, not a single servant, follower, nor familiar waited at his side. Alone with his thoughts, of past, present, and hopeful future.

He was once called Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr. Butnow the world knew him as the Dark Lord Voldemort. He was oncea very curious and happy child living as a Slytherin in Hogwarts. And now he was a being full of rage and hatred.

Most of that hatred and rage came before he arrived at Hogwarts. As an orphaned child in the most despicable orphanage, he hated Men, Menwho werenow called Muggles.

He once had a mother and father. All children did at one time in their life, for the womb of a mother and the seed of a father created such beings. But it all fell apart. He lost his mother at a very tender age, only two days old. His mother never survived the childbirth, she had fallen very ill before succumbing to the illness two days later.

His father had hated him, never ceasing to tell little Tom it was all his fault Marina Riddle had died. But that hatred never turned brutally physical. _Oh no, that came later. Years later._

It seemed a six years after little Tom's birth, Marina Riddle's parents dropped by. They had been searching for their little girl, Marina Michelle Rodrick. It also seemed Marina had conveniently forgotten to tell her husband a very shocking, very disturbing secret. She was a witch, a very powerful witch from a pureblooded family of witches and wizards.

Tom, Sr., was not happy. In fact, he was enraged. He forcefullytold the Rodricks their little girl was an unfaithful whore who hadrecently died. She had saddled him with a child that wasn't of his blood, some other man's child, and then he turned them away, never caring at the outrage on Marina's father's face. Nor did he care that his careless words would come back to haunt him, only a year later after that confrontation his life began to fall apart before his death by a mysterious killer.

Little Tom suffered at the hands of his father's brutal fists. The beatings grew stronger and more frequent, even more severeas life's problems drove the older Tom to drink. Each day little Tom tried his best to hide, to run away, to fight back, anything to save his life, but nothing worked, he was always forced back into the darkness of pain.

Then one day someone came along. A shadowy figure, dressed all in black with a white mask, suddenly appeared into their home. Little Tom had dragged himself to a dark corner, hoping his drunkenfather wouldn't see him again when his father paused for another drink. He had already suffered at the man's hands;his blood from the various hits and broken bones testified that.

Fearful, pain filled green eyes widened with terror when the mystery man appeared out of thin air. He watched as his father tried to tell the other to leave, tried to fight the intruder. His eyes widened more as the other man simply pulled a slim stick from his sleeve and pointed it towards his father. Two murmured words left his father dead by a green light.

He had whimpered, catching the other's attention. But that man must havehad some mercy after seeing the state little Tom was in. _Oh, but he could have taken me home. But no, his mercy left me in the hands of another brutal Muggle._

Three days after his father's death and being healed of his father's beating, little Tom was placed within an orphanage. Two nights later, little Tom had been brutally beaten and bloodied. Two years later little Tom had his first taste of unrelenting pain. His so-called caretaker had taken his pleasure of little Tom's body before beating him bloody. Every night after that Tom suffered unrelenting rape sessions and beatings.

But after he turned eleven, Tom thought he had been saved only to learn the Magical World simply wanting to teach him some fancy tricks and send him back to hell each summer and hell it was. It drove Tom to the Dark Arts and full fledged hatred of all Muggles and Wizards. His dream had begun. It was time someone put the world in its place and Tom was the one to do it.

The day of his dream, Dark Lord Voldemort had been born. He had grown in power and relished the fear he created. With faithful followers and supporters, he began his reign of conquest. But a simple prophecy had been his downfall. He had learned of a powerful equal, born to destroy him, a babe called Harry Potter.

He had tried to eliminate the problem, only to succeed in fulfilling the prophecy and taking away his physical form. But after the boy's Fifth Year he hadgained most of his physical attributes back into their beautiful form. And now he contemplated his future.

He knew he needed something to destroy Harry Potter, the thorn in his side. A lone boy, an orphan he hadcreated, ruined everything he tried to gain. But there hadto be something. Anything. "**Wormtail**!" _Just perhaps my little ones will know. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
**

By early morning of the first class day, Harry Potter was already dragging himself to breakfast, not ready to play the perfect hero. He had only been asleep for a couple of hours when Voldemort started torturing Peter Pettigrew. It seemed the Dark Lord was in high spirits about something but Harry had only felt the simmering anger and hatred behind that joy. And that caused him to awake to a burning scar, unableto fall back to sleep.

Once he received his class schedule, Harry fled the pitying looks from his friends and Housemates. He hurried through the corridors to his first class of the day, desperately keeping a tight hold upon the new black leather bag bumping against his back. It was a gift to himself after realizinghe would never return to the Dursleys. He hadeven goneto various stores for new, and obviously fitted, clothing.

But for reasons he couldn't explain, he wouldn't change his glasses. At least not yet. He was hoping for something to come along and permanently fix his eyesight without the hassle of returning every six months to a year for a check-up or potion or spell. _If things work out the way they should. If Fate will allow me that much from Destiny._

At last Harry reached the cool dampness of the dungeons. Potions was the first on their list for morning class andhe could only hope Professor Snape would let him inside the empty classroom.

Silently, he slipped inside for a seat, thoughts settling upon the Head of Slytherin House, Professor Severus Snape. The man was a mystery. Harry had a deep respect for Snape. He knew not many could face Voldemort and lie, knowing the man suspected him of being a spy but never able to prove it and still come home alive, maybe a bit banged up but alive all the same.

Severus Snape was a very difficult Professor, hated and feared by all but the Slytherins. His cold sneer and bottomless dark glare scattered any in its path. Dressed all in black- even his billowing Professor robes were black- Snape seemed to blend intothe shadows and glide out of nowhere. Rumors spread that he was a bat Animagus but with his very pale skin there wereeven more rumors that he wasa bloodthirsty vampire. But many agreed that vampires were quite handsome and that the Professor's unkempt, greasy looks made him very unattractive, even if he still reminded them of vampirism.

_Show's what little everyone knows of working with potions every minute of every day. _"Ah, Mr. Potter! What, pray your worthless memory tell, are you doing in my classroom?"

Harry swallowed, staring up into the intimidating glare, voice low and tired, "Too loud." He couldn't lie to the man. Snape always seemed to know he was lying, even dared to call him out within earshot of others if Harry lied.

Severus glanced over the quiet male. He didn't blame the boy from running to the one place many avoided. He had wanted to do that many times but Albus Dumbledore always had ways of making one to do what they wouldn't. "Very well."

Harry sighed in relief as Snape vanished into the shadows outside the classroom, just moments before the arrival of dragging feet. He said nothing as his friends immediately began crowding him for answers.

And Snape helped further as he suddenly slammed the door shut, flicking his wand towards the front. "This is what you are creating. Page 74." Nothing. Then a death glare, "Well? What are you waiting for?" 

Everyone scrambled for the supply closet, not one ignoring the quiet, deadly tone. All but Harry. He had already withdrawna simple gray box from his bag. He silently thanked his idea of placingspells upon the bag. He had several compartments for his supplies and books; andhis bag would never tear nor feel heavy.

As the scramble began to die down, Harry quietly lit a fire beneath his cauldron. While he carefully tried his best at chopping, slicing, and mixing the potion ingredients, he felt a slight twinge through his scar. Discreetly, he looked up and over to Snape, watching as the man casually rubbed his left arm, holding his wand as if impatient for the students to finish.

Harry knew Voldemort would be calling his loyal Death Eaters to his side. He also knew there was a very high chance he would suffer painfully, ending up in Madame Pomfrey's care.

And the twinge grew steadily, pounding through his head and ruining his grasp upon reality. It was then he knew Voldemort was trying to invade his thoughts, simply to terrorize him before the _fun _began. And it was working as Harry desperatelytried to fight back, losing the battle.

"**Harry**!" All eyes turned in time to see a very pale Harry Potter collapse. One hand knocked against the unsteady cauldron, causing the bubbling liquid of an unfinished potion to cascade over a fallen body.

With quick reflexes, Severus threw up a protection shield and banishing charm against the potion. He hurried to the boy's side, using his robes to hide the blaring red scar from sight as he glanced over for any possible injuries. "Class dismissed."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: No...I'm not gone...I've been distracted with RL, my yahoo group, and various story ideas...But as you can see I have returned...I wasn't going to let this sit nor have I even abandoned it...I will now do my best to make sure I try to keep updating regularly...I do hope people are enjoying this story though or at least have some comment on it, Nile**

**Chapter Four  
**

But before the class could be dismissed, ear-piercing screams erupted from the fallen hero's throat. Everyone within hearing distancecried out in shock as the students tried to flee from the haunting sounds, tears flowing down some of their faces.

"Professor?"

Dark eyes turned to a pale Hermione Granger, "Alert Madame Pomfrey that Potter's on his way. Then find the Headmaster." She didn'tmove, "**Now**!"

Swiftly, Severus followed the frightenedGryffindor with a trembling figure in his arms. From their short time of practicing Occlumency, Severus was still surprised at the feel of Potter's undernourished body and amazingly light weight.

He put his cold persona to use as he stalked the halls to the Hospital Wing, scattering any students in his way. "Severus? What in the world is wrong? Ms. Granger came in here, stuttering about an accident, pale as a ghost and in shock."

"Poppy." Severus merely looked down at the body inhis arms as he murmured her name, stopping her in mid-rant.

The experienced Medi-witch gasped at the sight of the shivering figure in her colleague'sarms. "Oh, no! Mr. Potter! Lay him here!" She pointed to the farthest bed from the door, the same bed Potter always found himself inwhenever he ended up in the Wing. "What happened?"

"Good question, Poppy." Both adults turned to face a very concerned Headmaster. The older wizard carefully picked his way to his young charge's side. "What did happen, Severus?" All he knew was that Hermione had runinto the Hospital Wing, shaken by something. Poppy had given her a mild, mild calming potionand then flooed him with the news.

"He collapsedduring class. His scar turned red."

A solemn Albus frowned heavily in Harry's direction, _Ah, my boy. I'm sorry for the suffering you must endure_. "And you, my boy?"

Severus stiffened. "He'll be calling. A warning signal came through the Mark."

"Be safe, my boy."

Severus said nothing to the quietly spoken words, simply returning to the mask he always wore. "I must return to the classroom. Several potions were never finished after the class fled. Especially Longbottom's."

Albus chuckled at the deadly tone, even as he turned back to the sleeping boy. "Do be safe, my boys. Fate is fickle. But she tries to repay those who must suffer at all times." Poppy said nothing as she turned away, knowing the Headmaster always seemed to know what would happen despite others' confusion.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later a sleeping figure shifted as blurry emerald eyes slowly opened, wary of their surroundings. Carefully moving, Harry sat up, knowing he had somehow returned to the Hospital Wing. He turned to the small table on his left, reaching out for his glasses to clear his vision. Glancing around once more, he noticed Remus sleeping uncomfortably in a chair.

But even in sleep Harry could see that the older man was still tired. Remus still wore shabby, patched clothing and robes, hiding the pale, thin form beneath them. Streaks of gray ranthrough the long strands of dark golden hair. _He grew it out!_

Harry flushed as he realized that a Remus with longer hair was very attractive. He shifted even more as his reactions grew more when he wanted to see those hazel eyes open to peer at him. Glancing at the window, he noticed the moon was partially full. _Hazel turning golden, like his hair._ He shook himself, _snap out of it, Potter! _

He knew Remus Lupin was a werewolf, a Dark creature. He knew his Professor was tied to the full moons each month but couldn't believe he was growing more attracted to him. Then again, lately Harry was seeing a side of people he normally wouldn't. Malfoy had that alluring grace and beauty of a Veela while Snape had that mysterious air of a powerful Master Vampire. Even his own friend, Hermione, had an alluring beauty of a strong, confidentwoman, whose beauty shone from inside. Also, Ginny had the hellacious temper and brillianceto match, almost as if she was a fickle Greek siren luring others to her side before crushing them.

Confused at thereactions he was experiencingat those thoughts, Harry had to get away from Remus. He didn't want to do something stupid or regrettable. Besides there was that something he had wanted to ask Snape, something he hadthought of over the summer and school year before. _Maybe now's the time._

Quietly, Harry slipped from his cot, taking only the school robe that layon the footboard to cover the half-nakedness of his upper body. And just as quietly, he slipped out the doors.

But in his wake, never knowing, an amused pair of feral eyes gleamed. Remus wasn't asleep as his student thought. He had been awake all night, hoping beyond hope Harry would wake. And for once since he had been infected, he was glad to be a werewolf. Using his creature's stealth, Remus followed the distracted boy, wondering aboutHarry's destination.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
**

Harry kept to the shadows as he hurried to the dungeons. There he hoped to find Snape's private rooms when the dreaded voice appeared from nowhere. "Well, well, seems our favorite celebrity has finally awakened. The Hospital Wing not good enough for the famous, Mr. Potter?"

Harry swallowed hard, trying to gain courage as he turned to face the sneaky bastard of the dungeons. "Professor."

"I would like to sleep tonight, Potter."

"We both would." Both wizards turned to face a suddenly appearing Remus Lupin; one seemed surprised at his arrival while the other wasn't affected. "Harry, what was so important you had to sneak away to the dungeons?"

Harry looked away, nervous and fearful. _I can't tell them everything yet!_ "Come." The gentle tone from his most hated Professor shocked him. Remus guided Harry with a gentle hand as they followed the Slytherin to his rooms.

"Drinks, Severus?"

The dark haired man glared but obligingly poured three small drinks, "Sip, Potter. It'll calm you." He waited until Harry had a couple sips, "Why did you have the need to hunt me down with a werewolf?"

"I didn't. He sniffed me out and followed." Remus smirked, not bothering to deny it. "I, uh, wanted to ask something."

Severus froze. From that tone of voice, he did not want to know. But he also had the feeling that he would possibly agree just to protect the boy. Trouble did always follow Harry Potter everywhere. "Speak up."

"Teach me."

Both older males sputtered, choking on their drinks, "**What**!" _Please let it be something else_.

Emerald eyes pleaded as they latched onto both men, "We all know the prophecy or at least some of it. Even Voldemort knows somehow." The two men flinched at the blatant use of the Dark Lord's name. "He had to have found the prophecy somewhere. Possibly from me. But I want to learn the Dark Arts. It'll be the only way I can fight back. No one will teach me anything. I can't possibly win with what I'm learning now. Not while Voldemort has no problem using the Dark Arts."

"Ask the Headmaster. I'm sure he'll do anything for you."

"He won't allow it. You've seen what happened when he wouldn't tell me everything. I lost the last of my family, except Remus. Siri is dead because of me, because of Dumbledore. I'm asking you, a Death Eater and a Dark Creature. You know the Dark Arts well. Remus can teach me to defend myself."

"Harry, if this happens, we may lose our jobs. Even my life."

Emerald eyes suddenly began sparkling, "Then they would shut down Hogwarts and no child here would be safe, ripe for thepicking. There is no other Potions Master nor Professor to teach Snape's classes. There is no one willing to join Hogwarts' staff as a Defense Professor. Every one of them knows all about Voldemort, not one would face him in a position that could get them killed within a year or less. Unless Umbridge and Lockhart come back, though I believe Ron mentioned that Umbridge hasn't really been seen since she left the Ministry for a vacation muttering about deadly ghosts in the Forest."

Both men blinked, "You were sorted correctly, right?" Severus had always wondered about the length of Potter's but was thankful that Lupin was curiously willing to ask the boy the very thing that was crossing their mind since Potter's little speech.

Harry shrugged carelessly, "It wanted Slytherin and I wanted Gryffindor. I won."

Severus sighed, knowing he would regret this one day, "Very well, Potter. You will do as we say. No complaining and no telling anyone, not even your little friends. Three nights a week in the Forbidden Forest. The wards would beset off other wise. Be prepared to work. And I expect your grades to rise in my class, Potter. Or we won't continue. Clear?"

"Crystal." _Knew Snape refused to do anythingwithout something else in return._

"Now goodnight, Potter, Lupin. Leave."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six  
**

After a satisfying night of torturing, Voldemort was spending his morning furthering his hopeful plan to rid of the Potter brat. "But how? That brat always seems to have an escape plan."

But Voldemort knew one thing. It seemed every time Potter didsomething that wasn't perfect or Gryffindorish the public turned on him. All he had to do was turn the public on Potter and have Potter locked away permanently. Then he could deal with Dumbledore.

Oh, he knew of the prophecy that Dumbledore tried to hide. It seemed that night in the Ministry thatthe original prophecy had beenbroken something had stuck to his robes while fighting. Once he returned to his Manor, he had been pleasantly surprised to find a magical recorder attached to his robes. When played, he could view the full prophecy for the first time.

His pleasantness had turned raging. His eagerness to rule the world had been his downfall. If he hadn't rushed to destroy the Potters, he could have ruled the Wizarding World without being contested by an equal.

But that didn't matter now. He was waiting for his little spies at Hogwarts to report something, anything, that could destroy Potter. And to his delight, only a few months later, his wish had been granted by one spy in particular.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Finally alone for the night, the infamous blonde aristocrat, Draco Malfoy, was ambling around inthe shadows of Hogwarts' school grounds. He had been bored and desired to leave his rambling Housemates. All they had been doing was comparing notes about famous Harry Potter, The-So-Called-Gryffindor-Savior-Of-The-World.

But he knew the boy better than any otherSlytherin. He had been Potter's equal since their first day of Hogwarts, actually since the first day they met at Diagon Alley when Potter seemingly ignored him. And now, knowing the boy so well, Draco knew Potter was up to something secretive, possibly something dangerous.

And he seemed to be right when something moved at the boundaries of the Forbidden Forest. Swiftly, Draco dragged the black school robes closer around his body, pulling a black hood he had specifically asked his Father to send around his head, blending into the shadows around him.

Silvery gray eyes widened in surprise as his Head of House, Severus Snape, gracefully stepped forward, looking deep into the shadows around him, searching for something. Then the dark haired Professor turned back to face the Defense Professor, Remus Lupin, quietly talking about something. Draco would like nothing more than to step closer but knew the werewolf would likely sniff him out.

"You are doing well, Harry."

"Thank you, Professors."

"Take your cloak now, Harry. We wouldn't want you to be caught."

A sarcastic snort, "Salazar forbid Golden Boy Potter would be caught entering the castle ratherthan leaving."

"Yes, Professor."

Even though Draco couldn't hear the quick conversation, he was very interested in the fact that Potter was accompanying the two Professors back to the castle beneath the infamous Invisibility Cloak.

He waited until the three entered the sleeping castle. With a quiet whistle a regal black owl swooped down from the sky. "Malificent." The owl in question nipped his fingers gently, waiting for the young blondto scribble something down. "Take this to Father only. I do not need a reply, he'll know what to do."

Silvery gray eyes watched theowl take flight in one graceful leap. His final words were only heard by the darkness around him. "And maybe, just maybe, it'll work. Because more than one life depends upon it to work." With those floating words, drifting into nothing, Draco vanished into the darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lone figure sat before a roaring fire with a silent companion at his side, both rolling stemmed wineglasses in their hands, sipping the dark liquid. Blue eyes glanced at his Lord's quiet figure.

"Lucius?"

The hissing tone sent small shivers down the regal blonde's spine, "Yes, my Lord?"

A bony finger pointed towards a small window, "Is that not your son's owl?"

Blue eyes peered closely at the serenely waiting owl, "Yes. What would Draco want at this hour of the night?" Pale fingers carefully pulled the owl through the small window, releasing the scrolled parchment.

Both figures blinked as the owl suddenly slipped back through the window, soaring away. "Hmm." Blue eyes scanned the hastily scribbled words before widening in surprise. "My Lord, you must see this."

Curious red eyes scanned through the same words, a deadly smirk slowlycrossing his face, "Well, well. Potter does have a weakness after all. Come, Lucius. We must work. You and your son will be richly rewarded for this."

Lucius stood, proud of his son, smirking with satisfaction. It seemed all that planning and groveling was finally cementing the Malfoysdeeply in Lord Voldemort's trust. _Soon, very soon, my family. We'llhave it all. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
**

Harry flinched as a sudden flash of pain flew through his head, causing him to stumble slightly. His best friend, Ron Weasley, caught him by the shoulders, hissing, "Harry!"

"I'm alright, Ron. It was a summons warning."

Ron understood. He had experience with his friend's connection to the Dark Lord. He had spent nights waking to Harry's screaming in the dorm room and long days waiting in the Infirmary as his friend recovered from the tortures he experienced. "Do you need to see Pomfrey?"

"No." Ron knew better than to push. But he also knew that if their other best friend, Hermione Granger, heard of this she would practically drag Harry to the nurse or Headmaster. He also knew that 'Mione was losing what little trust and friendship she had built with Harry over the past few years but didn't have the heart to tell her.

Sometimes Hermione was too practical for her own good and it was ruining the best friendship she had. And Ron had no trouble with choosing between the two. He didn't care if everyone believed Ron had some type of feeling for Hermione or her him. If he had to choose, Harry would always win. He would follow his friend to Hell and back.

Ron wasn't as dim as everyone thought. He played life like he would chess, carefully studying the pieces around him without letting others know what he was thinking. He knew Harry wasn't always being truthful, hiding secrets that could ruin everyone's image of the Golden Boy. Even Ron had his doubts about his own friend, but he was allowed, right?

After all Ron did betray his best friend during their Fifth Year. He's turned his back on Harry when he needed Ron the most. He vowed that he would always be at Harry's side, never turning away. But Hermione was another story. Yes, she was practical and depened upon her facts, even her research. She hadn't turned her back on Harry, not as often as Ron had. But she did depend too much upon book smarts. That was what was ruining her close friendship. She believed everything she said or even mentioned was correct, that she was looking out for everyone's well being. She also believed that any and every twinge Harry suffered because of his scar must be seen by Madame Pomfrey and the Headmaster.

She just couldn't understand that Harry knew when to meet the Headmaster. Ron did. He knew that Harry wanted to use his time wisely in hopes of getting what he could done before suffering from future visions, causing him to land in the Infirmary for hours, even days on end. But Ron had learned that lesson the hard way. He almost lost the best friendship he could have. Until Hermione realized that, Ron would always remain at Harry's side, no matter what.

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley!" Both boys froze at the screech. Ron inwardly sighed. He knew that if he ever felt something for her, it was disappearing quickly. She was too much like his Mum and sister, Ginny. "Where _have _you been?"

"Talking, 'Mione. Harry wasn't feeling well."

"Harry!" Said boy barely contained his flinch as the Muggle-born witch turned on him. But Ron saw it, knowing 'Mione just lost the best thing she ever had with her next words. "We need to see the Headmaster and Madame Pomfrey then! This instant! It could be dangerous, _He_ might be hurting you without you knowing."

The red-headed Weasley frowned behind 'Mione's back as Harry forced out a sheepish laugh, trying to cover the hurt that Hermione didn't trust him enough to know Voldemort's actions toward him. After all, he had learned more about his curse scar after the whole Sirius deal, a lot more since his new tutors started teaching him. "Breathe, Mione. I'm fine. I'll see them later."

Brown eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Alright, Harry." Then her attitude changed, "Now, library."

"'Mione! It's only the weekend."

"Exactly! Our Potions essays are due onMonday. Do you honestly think I'm letting you two copy from me again or slack off this year?"

Ron waited for the brunette to turn away before deliberatelysaying within earshot, "She's worse than Mum! I swear she's been taking notes!"

He got the reaction he wanted, a genuine freely given laugh from Harry. Ron pretended that he didn't know that Hermione had heard him while playing the part of oblivious Ron. He acted out a confused frown as a laughing Harry stepped back, "Harry?"

"Ronald Weasley!" Harry couldn't stop the slight flinch but Ron could. He's heard that tone millions of times from Ginny and their Mum. Besides, he was doing this for Harry. He knew the other boy wanted to get away, using any excuse to stay away from Hermione's overbearing intelligenceand belief that everything she said and didwas right, just as Ron had always thought.

He turned slowly to face the irate witch. "Uh, 'Mione?"

Harry chose that moment to flee, "I'll leave you two be. I'm going to see Professor Lupin."

Distracted, Hermione waved him away, "Sure, Harry. Now explain to me what exactly you meant, Ronald Weasley!"

Harry turned tail and ran. His headache from earlier was coming back full force. That meant only one thing, Voldemort had called his loyal followers to his side and Snape had already left. Harry raced through the halls, glad he had a close rapport with Hogwarts as she allowed her hallways and stairs to lead the fearful boy straight to the Infirmary. Later he would have to thank her, making a mental promise to spend more time in her halls during the weekend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Severus." The masked Potions Master knelt at his Master's feet, waiting for the signal to rise. "I've heard interesting things involving you. You and the Potter boy."

Severus fought back his flinch, making sure his mind was cleared and protected. "Yes, my Lord?"

"You've had him in your grasp. Why is he not here!"

"Remus Lupin joined us every time, my Lord."

Several Death Eaters snickered, "That is no excuse. The werewolf is easily disposable. Are they not?"

This time Severus did flinch. He knew the Dark Lord was talking about the new spell McNair had created. It forced a werewolf to feel as if fatal deposits of silver had been forced into their bloodstream, sometimes killing them within mere moments of application. "I could not, my Lord."

Voldemort's low voice grew dangerous, "Why is that, Severus?"

"We have been teaching Potter the Dark Arts and Lupin had created a slight shield against the spell, one lasting long enough to defend or reflect the spell. Both were taught to Potter in the same night by Lupin."

Low mumbles could be heard, "I see. The Ministry aregiving in toDumbledore, are they not, McNair?" Said Death Eater flinched, "I'll deal with you later, McNair. But you, Severus, you are first."

Severus braced himself for a long night, "Yes, my Lord."

"Crucio!" The proud man fell back, screaming beneath the force of the spell. Voldemort spoke as if the man before him wasn't screaming, "Never take the initiativeagain. I decide how Potter is discredited. And if he was ever in your lonely grasp I expect him to be found kneeling in my presence!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin cried silentlyas he helped Poppy to forcibly hold down Harry. For the past hour he had been screaming and twisting as he suffered another vision. Remus was trying to whisper soothing words in the ears of his young charge but could do nothing more. "I'm sorry, Harry. But Severus knew it would happen soon. He mentioned that someone was outside that night. We must explain it to everyone."

Harry had sobbed and pleading for the past hour, causing his voice to be raspy as he spoke to his caring Professor, "M-morning." Harry couldn't face anyone, not in the state he was innow. Not after seeing Snape suffer the way he did at the hands of his fellow Death Eaters.

Said Professor was slowly limping into the Hospital Wing, being led by a very concerned Headmaster. "Poppy?"

The harried medi-witch hurried to their side, "Shh, Severus. Lay him here." Once Severus was in place, she poured various potions down his throat. He had been in the Wing often, to the point that she knew what ailed him without having to run a scan. "He'll need the night to rest, Headmaster. Him and Harry."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight  
**

By morning everyone had already learned what Harry was hiding. Owls bombarded the school with Daily Prophets. The headlines caused the entire school to suddenly become quiet, causing tension and confuse to grow. **'Boy Who Lived To Learn Dark Arts : Becoming the Dark Lord's Ally or the Next Dark Lord, 'Boy Who Lived To Be Our Downfall: Are we trusting the wrong savior, AGAIN?**.

Harry stumbled into the Great Hall, bleary eyed and still feeling the pain of the night before. He never noticed the silence until a familiar voice screeched, "You, you liar! I hate you!"

A searing pain flashed across his left cheek as a flying bare palm struck him. Emerald eyes blinked rapidly to be faced with a glaring Hermione, "What?"

"You lied to us all! How could you! **I hate you, Harry Potter!**" She then burst into tears, falling into the arms of fellow Gryffindor LavenderBrown.

Before anyone else could accuse him, the Minister and several Aurors rushed from the Head Table, "Harry James Potter, you have been found guilty of associationwith the Dark Lord. **Arrest him**!"

Struggling, Harry fought against the painful hold the Aurors had on his arms. Minister Fudge gleefully beamed as he led his most hated oppositionout of the school. Ever since the boy had begun stories of Voldemort's return, which Fudge had tried to cover up, the public had been desperate to trust their savior. But Fudge had wanted the boy out of his way, knowing it could ruin his career and cause the Magical World choas if they knew Fudge had been lying. In the end it didn't matter when the Department of Mysteries had been invaded by said boy and his friends, even the Dark Lord's followers. All were seen by his most trusted and not trusted Aurors. But he held onto the little ray of hope that he would someday be able to pay back the Potter boy for the demise of his carefully lay plans.

Now he finally had the proof to lock away Potter, and just maybe he would be rid of the boy once and for all. And he couldn't resist mocking the struggling boy, "No one to save you now, Potter. You'll be in Azkaban quicker than you can blink. The Dementors will enjoy your company quite well. You'll be guarded every minute of every day."

Harry suddenly stopped fighting once he felt Hogwarts' wards wash over him, feeling a strangely concerned feelingfrom the wards before they crossed. Hogwarts seemingly knew what he was about to do, willingly allowing her own magic to try protecting the boy, a boy whom she felt belonged to her. Harry began laughing, stunning the Aurors into letting him free. "Potter!"

"You're pathetic, Fudge! You honestly think I'm letting you touch me? I'm not stupid as you think I am. I've been waiting for this day for years. You won't get what you want. Goodbye, Fudgie." And with those mocking words, Harry vanished without a sound, leaving behind an irate Minister and shocked Aurors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles away, a lone figure appeared deep within a dark forest. Curious emerald eyes glanced about, "Hmm. Wonder if this is the right forest?" _It better be or a certain someone will pay for giving me the wrong country._

**Humans. More in our home**.

Harry twirled quickly to come face-to-face with an overly large snake. His eyes widened as his mouth dropped in pure surprise. He had been fascinated with these types of snakes since he was in Muggle science class. _But Anacondas weren't supposedto grow that big! _Then again Harry had learned of the Amazon Forest and how it was one of the very few jungles that no one had ever been able to survive, simply vanishing from life; a casualty to the theorized dangers of the Forest. _Perhaps these Anacondas were one of the rare creatures that were believed to live deep within such jungles._

_And must be where Nagini originated. They have the same characteristics. _**Hello**.

The towering snake reared back from her attack position in shock, **You speak!**

Harry blinked. He only then realized that Parseltongue must not exist within the jungle, **Yes. I am Harry Potter. I speak Parseltongue and have the ability to understand you**.

The snake simply tipped its head in a supposed nod. **What's a Harry Potter?**

He laughed, **Something to go by. A separate name within the nest.**

That the snake understood. **Ah, I have none. Our nest simply calls ourselves Anacondas. We call in tones for one another.**

**May I call you Tawny?**

She tilted her head in question, staring down at the small human before her. **Tawny. A title for me?**

**You remind me of a friend I lost. Family of my nest.**

She could taste the sadness vibrating around the youngling, **Honored to be of your nest now. Come. You will like it here in our home.**

The great snake slithered away with her new nestmate behind her, following as she led him deeper into the jungle, occasionally calling out in ranges of hissing to alert those of her nest that a new youngling was coming home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine  
**

For almost three months Harry was adopted into a tribecalled the Amazonians. They were the rare inhabitants of the Amazons that many scientists and explorers had been researching but never found. They felt that his tongue, Parselmouth, would benefit them further in their livelihood. And in return forhis being a Parselmouth the villagers taught him survival skills. One woman called Mama Rhea taught him the magic of ancient Sorcery. She was the oldest of the villagers and the only Shaman. With ankle length, pure white hair, tied high in plaits, Mama Rhea was still quite healthy and youthful looking at her old age with healthy tanned skin and loose hide dress.

She was the one to take Harry under her wing and he loved learning from the lavender-eyed witch. He loved her even more when she would suddenly start a lesson that the Wizarding World never knew of. She explained that it was because they had forgotten the ways of Lord Merlin and Lady Circe, even the Dark Arts of Lady Morgana. There were even stories of an old religion many had once followed, Druidism, of which Mama Rhea had desecended. She was also one of the select few, being one ofonly nine Priests and Priestesses, that practiced the ancientways.

"Ah, Harry, welcome back to my hut, my boy."

He tipped his head. "Mama Rhea." He settled across from her roaring fire in the comfortable Indian position. She knelt before the fire, eyes intent on something she only could see.

"It is time for your next lesson. One I think willparticularly interest you." Harry had the feeling it pertained to something that hadhappened in his life. All the villagers knew of his past history, he made sure of it, not wanting anything to come between him andhis chance at living a normal life. "Have you heard of the Guardians of the Veil, Guardians of Lost Souls and the Dead?"

"No. But I know of The Veil at the Ministry of Magic in Britain."

"Ah, but there is a Veil in every Ministry, the same Veil. The Guardians will appear when they are needed. Sometimes earlier than expected. These Guardians always know when a living soul has entered the Realm of the Dead. They know a living soul does not belong, therefore the Guardians may bewilling strike a deal. But only with those of a pure heart and a desire forall life."

"All life?"

Colored smoke swirled above the flames, forming into The Veil he had once seen. "The Guardians are willing to part with the living soul but living souls feed their energy, keeping them alive for centuries to come. But with every day among the dead the living will begin to believe thatthere is no life only death. A pure heart must recognize that to save that one life could affect those around them. Some living souls may return cold, violent, even deadly. Is that one soul worth morethan the world of life? That pure heart must be willing to lose what desire they have for their lost loved one."

Unshed tears filled emerald, his voice but a whisper, "I can't save him, can I?"

Mama Rhea couldn't lie to her child, "I do not know. No one has ever been able to resurrect their lost soul from the Realm of the Dead without consequences. No living soul has ever exited the way it entered. The Guardians speak the ancient languages of all tongues. But not one has been able to accurately speak of the Guardians nor have we been able to understand them. We only know what we have learned. It is said that Lord Hades had created The Guardians of the Veil for his Queen Persephone when her world died with every day she was not above ground. It is said that Persephone used it as a mirror for her mother to see her daughter in the Realm of the Dead. It is also said that the Guardians are fickle beings, following the whimsical of their Lord and Lady, not always obeying what is asked of them."

But deep within Harry a flame was lit. And a plan was slowly developing. For more than ten years, Harry planned and hoped.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten  
**

Harry was traveling alone through the jungle when two strange scents wafted past his sensitive nose. Just over a year ago Mama Rhea had given Harry another lesson, this one about natural Animagi. A natural Animaguswas a shadowy creature that chose its human counterpart. Once chosen the two would merge as one being with two separate entities inside the human's head. The two would act as one being, sharing senses, skills, and memories but could separate themselves whenever they wished.

Harry had been chosen by an ancient being called aDire Wolf. The entity had once belonged to the Underworld as a Guardian of the Dead, named Charon. And he had willingly merged with his entity.

At any time the two could change shape within a blink of an eye, never having to wait until the entire body merge into each part. Harry quite enjoyed beingfree as the entity roamed through the jungle without a care in the world. He also enjoyed learning of the lifetimes the entity had lived through long before he had been sentenced to his position as Charon and hadlived through after he was permitted to leave such a prestigiousposition.

But once again a tiny breeze, giving him only a few seconds to cool down from the steamy morning around him, brushed by his nose, giving him another noseful of strange scents. Harry frowned as he tried to decipher the smell of freshly turned soil and something bitter contrasting with the smell of moonlight nights and longtime illness.

Deep within his mind Charon, as he began to continually called the entity, growled possessively. This was his jungle now. He owned it by rights with the Amazonians and Anacondas. Besides he was on his way to see the two oldest Anacondas, who happened to be myths in their own right since the outside world of Muggle Science claimed that Anacondas couldonly grow about 30 feet long. But these two were over 50 feet long, as well as the two parents of almost every Anaconda of old age.

And he wasn't about to lose his _'family' _to some strangers. It was time to let Charon out to play. Within a blink of an eye a very large, compact muscular wolf appeared with silvery gray and black fur. Greenish gold eyes lazily rolled about as the long snout pointed upwards. Sharp fangs peered out from curled lips as Charon dared to grin.

He got a deeper sense of his two invaders. Both males, one seemed to be a creature of rank, an alpha, while the other seemed to be drenched in a power struggle of shadows. He could feel his mortal counterpart's curiosity. He, too, was very, very curious.

With that in mind Charon began a lazy loping in the direction of his invaders, but beginningquite carefully to mask his scent and approach. His sensitive hearing could follow the low conversation about a foot away.

"Great landing, Lupin." Keen eyes watched as a tall, pale male dressed in black rosegracefully to his feet, brushing aside the few bits and pieces clinging to his clothing.

Another male hurried to his feet, long honey hair liberally streaked with silver and eyes flashing feral. To Charon it meant this mortal was hiding a creature deep within his blood. _Quite right, my dear friend_. His mortal companion readily agreed. He knew these men and trusted them but knew Charon was in absolute control.

"We haveyet to find Harry, Severus. This was the last place on the list. We've got no other choice since no one has ever been able to apparateor even port-key this far into a forest."

_Time to meet our new 'friends.' And have a little fun, yes?_ Both human and entity mentally laughed as a low vibrating growl erupted, "**Grrr**." Severus immediately froze, his slight scent of acrid fear raced through their sensitive nose.

"Say that was you, Lupin."

The other carefully shook his head, using his own enhanced senses to find the creature hunting them. "No, Severus." Tawny eyes peered deeply into the shadows around them as one seemingly began to dance. They widened as the sunlight slowly poured over their hunter, swallowing, "Wrong wolf."

Severus slowly turned in the direction Lupin was facing. Just before them, about a good half foot leaping distance, was a very large creature. A creature currently snarling and having no problem showing his deadly fangs behind curled lips. Fur stood straight up as the creature began stalking even closer.

"Don't move." Remus recognized the features of the large wolf before them. They were believed to be mythical creatures, more likely extinct since many writings could be found including such animals than pictures. "It's a Dire Wolf. More dangerous than a werewolf."

Severus slightly trembled. His panickingmind recalled the one night he had met up with a werewolf, fearful for his life before he had been saved. But to hear this creature was worse, more dangerous, made him wish he never bothered helping to find the Potter boy. Remus could smell the fear layering Severus' usual scent of potions. He knew even if they tried to get away, Severus would remain stock-still, an easy target for their current hunter. And that was something he couldn't afford. Therefore, he quickly placed himself in front of the trembling Professor, effectively drawing the attention of the Dire Wolf.

Charon was curious. The creature-man had cut off his path to the sweet target of fear. He wondered why. And within seconds he had an answer. The creature-man had thescent of a pack animal when Charon grew closer. It was protecting a member of its pack, even if said member wasn't bearingany marks to prove his rank, meaning the male was either a temporary member or adopted into the pack. And he knew all about protecting pack members, or simply protecting his territory.

With that knowledge he lowered his raised hackles, allowing the snarl to die to a low vibrating whimper before sitting upon his haunches, curiously staring at the two confused males before him. But his attention diverted to the shadows around him when the scents of his pack surrounded them. He gave off a low whine, alerting them tohis presence and dominance. His pack lowered their defenses slightly, but not by much, content to let their leader take charge.

And take charge he did. Charon merged back with his mortal, allowing their shape to lengthen vertically, until a young man stood before the shocked Professors. "Harry!"

The young man staring back at the two shocked Professors simply smirked, head tiltedin canine curiosity. "And you've entered my territory, why?"

Remus frowned but didn't budge from his protective stance before Severus. "Territory?"

Emerald eyes focused onthe shadows behind the two males, staring at his tensed pack members. "Follow me." He turned away, not really caring if the two didn't follow. They would come sooner or later, especially when several armed natives pounced, natives that were specifically armed against magical intruders.

"Harry! The alert came!" Mama Rhea rushed to her charge's side, pausing briefly in confusion as the warriors trailedbehind two strangers at a slow and hidden pace.

Harry tipped his headin respect to the woman, "Yes. Charon had found them. We shall take it from here. They are from the past."

No one had to ask much more since they understood already. Harry had mentioned that he believed someone would come searching for him to return. He had already made plans to return to his old life, ready to lay the dark to rest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven  
**

"Harry?" Remus was confused. He had spent years trying to find his lost pack member. And now that he had finally found Harry, something seemed quite off-balance.

"I shall explain in The Shelter." Harry said these words for the natives to hear. The Shelter was a carefully constructed tree house to grant absolute privacy. The natives had made sure that it was not only private but very comfortable.

Just a mile outside the villagewas a gnarly, old tree. Mama Rhea said that thetree had been there for centuries, whispering its song to those who could hear it. Everyone respected it and they honoured the tree by using it as a place of comfort.

Nature had made natural ladders in the aged tree, made of strong vines and jutting, spiraling limbs. She had granted her creation the utmost shielding of thick branches and flourishing, large leaves. It was only natural they had decided to place an isolated home amidstits embrace.

Harry led his two companions to The Shelter, showing them where to step and grab, gracefully pulling himself to the top with years of practice. He waited patiently, holding back the tanned hide and bark-entwined door, "Enter."

He motioned to two magically created armchairs. "Sit. I shall explain- unless you would like a drink from the other room?"

Both Professors stared in awe, though one kept his curiosity carefully concealed. Eyes peered about the large, almost bare room. Three doors, each different than the last, were evenly spaced around it. And when they meant different, each door possessed a creative design. Unlike the first doorway that held entwined bark and hide, a second was creatively draped vines, a third of magical pouring rain, and the fourth entwined glittering, polished rocks, gems, and painted bone.

"What is all this?"

Harry smiled at the curiosity pouring from his old Defense Professor. "This is The Shelter. A place of isolation, of comfort, of privacy. It is here we talk. It is here we come to find peace. Every native has given a piece of their creativity into crafting such a haven. One room leads to aceremonial chamber of rest, of sleep, of bonding. The second is a room of life, death, and passage."

"But you just offered us a drink from one of those rooms?" Remus frowned in absolute confusion. _A ceremonial chamber and a death room?_

Airy laughter spilt from a tanned throat, "Ah, Remus. The second room is a way of the natives. Drinks, food, clothing, and much more can be found there. It is where they prepare items for the dead, the bonded, the young, and the old. It is where they hold their faith in the world around them. It has many uses. We shall use it as a room of passage, of reunion."

"Enough chatter, Potter. I did not come here to listen to nonsense."

Harry solemnly shook his head at the glowering Potions Master, his voice low and eerilycalm, "No, I suppose not. You came for answers. You came for help. You came because Albus needed my help in protecting the world. You came simply because you were given no choice." Seeing the shocked looks, "I know of the events around me. I know Voldemort grows bolder. I know the Ministry has lost hope. And I know the world around them has turned their backs. And I know that angers all of Britainas well as Voldemort, for neither has support to win the war."

"How...How did you know?" Remus stuttered once he regained his voice.

Glazed emerald peered beyond the fidgeting werewolf. "I am not without my allies. I am not without my familiar, Hedwig. Nor do I refuseto listen to the pitiful cries of the Dead and Living. The wind, the land, the rain, even the creatures around us carry such cries. I have kept contact with those willing toplace their lives in Death's hands to fight back."

"Potter." Severus growled lowly, tired of the nonsense being spouted. Albus made just as much sense as Potter did. And he felt both men were losing what sanity they had, one with age and the other with knowledge of his abandonment.

"Did you not ask where I was? Did you not search for the one who sent me here? Did you not find Malfoy?"

Stunned at the question, Remus could only gape as a sneering Severus snarled, "And what would Lucius know of your whereabouts without including the Dark Lord?"

"More than you seemed to know, Professor. Lucius Malfoy and his son were the ones who sent me here. Draco and I have been in contact with each other since Sirius fell. He cornered me and taunted me. I fought back. We only managed a draw. We are the opposites to the other's strength, the other's weakness. I am not impressed by his name. He is not impressed by mine."

"I-I don't understand, Harry. Why are the Malfoys helping you? Both have tried to see you dead, expelled!" Remus was close to shouting. Moony wanted nothing more than to berate his cub, wanting to prove that some were out to harm Harry without a care to his well-being.

"Because Draco would not bow to someone like Voldemort and Lucius wanted out. Both knew Snape had left his Master's circle, turning on the one who controlled him, turning to spying. But with the Malfoy name and money Lucius couldn't just turn away. Not when he was sodeeply entrenched into the Dark Lord's power trip. But Lucius knew that if he could cause the downfall of Voldemort than there was a chance he could finally be free, if not thenat least his only son could be free of the taint a mad man insisted upon."

Harry continue without waiting for their response, "Lucius slipped Draco a few illegal books, banned by the Ministry. In time I received those books. I learned what every pureblood knows. Every country has a Ministry of Magic. You can't believe there is only one Ministry. It's not possible with the size of the world's population. I also learned that each Ministry allows its wards to mingle with a few selected Ministries."

"Meaning?" Remus never thought as a Professor he could be taught something new. It was exhilarating to learn.

"Meaning that if I decided to flee from Britain to another country within Europe and perform magic I could still be found. All of Europe with the exception of the Middle East are connected through their Ministries. Fudge could simply watch the wards from each Ministry to find me. Every witch and wizard's magical signature is added to the Ministry wards of every country they are connected to, and usually at birth for the purebloods. Muggle-born and Half-bloods' signatures are added once they enter school and perform their first bit of magic. But even with those signatures one cannot be accused of Dark or Light magic, meaning a Death Eater could possibly murder someone with Dark magic and get away with it. Their signature would simply show that they are performing magic somewhere within Europe or their residing country."

Severus stared at the boy before him. James Potter had never spoken with such knowledge orexperience. "How can you know this?"

"A previous Minister had written the books for his successors when the Ministries of Magic were first created. Cornelius Fudge had banned the books, locking them deep within the bowels of the Ministry. It seemed he did not like the rules created at the beginning, ones that could never be broken orchanged."

"And what rules were they?" Severus' curiosity had been piqued. But thankfully Remus was the one to voice such a daring question. A Slytherin never questioned to quench their curiosity, for a Slytherin knew someone else would pose their curiosity in blatant display.

"I left Europe entirely because of these rules. European Ministries are connected. Just as the American Ministries are connected, just as the Russian Ministry is connected to the Middle East Ministries. But each Ministry cannot be breached by someone outside their connection without express permission and proof. I escaped the Aurors and fled. I am a convicted criminal on the run, despite not having hada trial. Fudge may have searched the world for me but he cannot capture me should I be found. The Amazon Ministry is part of the Latin America Ministry connection. Fudge must go through them with absolute proof in order to incarcerate me."

Tawny eyes widened, "He can't. He only has what the Daily Prophet said. No one has absolute proof of what you did or did not do. There weren't witnesses to say you were performing Dark spells to become the next Dark Lord or siding with him." Remus knew that the Britian Ministy might not like him teaching students but they did slightly respect the Order of the Phoenix, knowing its members were teaching each other various defense techniques to protect themselves. And that would have looked bad on Fudge's part if he tried to use the two men against him, although one being a werewolf while the other was a Death Eater spy could have also won Fudge's case.

"Exactly. Therefore, I am a free man in the eyes of the law, Ministry laws. And should I return to Europe I cannot be touched because I have been a resident of the Amazon for over a decade. Not only that, I havealready turned myself into the Ministry with my side of the story and beenpronounced innocent. I can't be touched without Fudge's absoluteproof nor can I be forcibly taken away without my Ministry knowing. Otherwise dear ole Fudge is out on the streets without a career as Minister and the Amazon Ministry can demand a new Minister since he broke the ancient laws."

"Very impressive, Mr. Potter. If only you used this side of your brain during class you might not have had to fail."

Remus frowned at his companion before posing another question, "Even if Fudge couldn't find you, what about the Dark Lord? He could slip around Ministry laws."

Harry laughed freely. "That was good because he can't. If you noticed, Remus, Voldemort has only terrorizedBritain. He cannot terrorizethe world without the world finding out. You see, every Ministry has a set of protection wards around their country. Should Voldemort decide to enter and freely murder Muggles, the Ministry would be after him. And should he get away and try coming after me, he would be hard pressed. The Amazon rainforesthave never been fully explored by Muggles nor Magical Folks. I was extremely impressed I was able to find myself in such a jungle as well as surprised that human life could even survive here."

Silence filled the room as given information was slowly absorbed and processed. Harry hated to break such quiet peace but he desired to know, "What more do you want?"

"Come back with us. We want you to return, Harry."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Harry looked away, not wanting to stare into such sorrowful pleading eyes. Something in him wanted to return to the world he had beentold to save. But another part never wanted to return. There was nothing left for him. The one thing that could have made a difference, could have brought him back, was gone. "Did you know that The Veil was actually a doorway for the Greek Goddess Persephone? Did you know it thrives on living souls and could possibly allow one free that has been caught inside? Did you know that it was also a doorway for the dead and lost souls?"

Remus frowned, slightly confused. He wasn't sure what Harry was trying to say, "Harry?"

"It's nothing. Just one of the few things I have learned at the hands of Mama Rhea. Why should I return to a world that no longer believes me? Why should I return to the same people whobetrayed me, believed the lies?"

Severus sneered, trying desperately to hide the hope that Harry Potter had enflamed inside, "Then don't. We shall do this on our own. As we always have."

"How can you stand to serve a world where both your Masters manipulate you? How can you stand to even teach children that honestly believe you are evil and that you would hurt, even kill, them without blinking? How can you live among those who wouldrather see you Kissed?" Harry watched as a stunned Potions Master stared back, not quite responsive. And before the stunned professor could answer, Harry turned to a confused werewolf, "How can you live among those who consider you Dark? How can you serve someone whocannot prove you are harmless? How can you stand knowing everyone fears you, hates you, even wants you dead?"

Both men had nothing to say. They could understand. Harry was seeing things in ways they had only hoped he would. Severus had long ago almost given up believing the Potter boy could even think outside his fame. And Remus was afraid Harry would never see outside the prejudices his friends believed.

Sorrowful tones whispered back, "Nothing matters. I know what Voldemort could do. But why must I protect a world that no longerwants me as their saviour?"

"Because you cannot stand to see the innocence of children vanish as much as we do. I may be jaded to the world around me but I have reasons. Life does that. You should know, Potter. You've lived a life that is common among Slytherins, as well as those few within the other Houses. We've seen the life of the jaded, the abused, the neglected. We know that there are shades of gray among the black and white."

"Shades of gray. Common with Slytherins. So many things have begun to remind me of my First year. Did you know I left because things reminded me? I lost those I cared for, wanted to care for. It also told me I was learning nothing. I couldn't stay. I had to leave. But I couldn't without some idea of what I could go up against."

Remus' eyes widened, "You used us!"

Severus snorted. "He furthered himself to win, Lupin. He did whatever it took to win. Even if it meant losing in the end."

Before another word could spill forth, Harry entered his world again. Talking almost to himself as if he had forgotten there was company, "And with losing I could win again. He could live, whole. But to do so a riddle must be solved." Then he cleared his throat, turning back to his fellow wizards, "Why? Why should I return?"

No one said a word. The two older wizards were lost in their thoughts about a certain dark haired ex-con. Silence reignedfor a few minutes, raising Harry's nerves. Then a soft voice, "They were involved until Fifth Year. Then for some reason Siri thought it prudent to prank Severus."

"The Shrieking Shack? The night of a full moon when a curious Slytherin met a wolfsbane-less Moony, the werewolf." They didn't confirm ordeny the statement. But Harry could see the Slytherin facade slowly cracking, excusing himself. "I shall return. Mama Rhea seems to be calling." And indeed she was, gently calling up towards the Shelter. With his parting words, he left behind two affected males.

"You still love him? Despite what he did to you Fifth Year."

Severus broke. Silent, warm tears gentlycascaded down his pale cheeks. For once he willingly gave into the lost boy deep inside. "Yes. I do. But I don't want to. He tried to kill me. It's not something to forgive. Or forget."

"Ever ask him why? There's always a reason for a possible murder. Maybe if the legends hold true we shall know." Harry had suddenly reappeared.

"Potter!" Severus' defense immediately kicked into gear as he drew himself to his full height, donning theimposing nature of the cold, sneering, feared Potions Professor. "Never hear of a simple thing called knocking or politely calling out? Too much like your father in that case, never worrying about another's privacy."

"We leave."

"You're returning, Harry?" Remus was excited. His young cub was returning to his rightful home and family.

The emerald-eyed youth turned away, listening to the entity deep within his mind, speaking softly, "Only to prove a theory wrong or right. Mama Rhea's helping."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Welcome back, gentlemen. I hope all has been aired for it is time to return you home. And I shall conjure the doorway in a mere flick of the ash." The two visiting wizards watched in awe, though one tried hard to conceal such emotion, as the Priestess flicked ashes from a dying fire into mid-air. A slow tumble of strange words slipped past her lips as she tossed more dark ashes about.

A bright light flashed through the flying ashes, forcing them to swirl about into a doorway. "She's sending us immediately to Hogwarts. She feels it'sthe fastest way to return as well as the safest."

"And, pray tell, how will that method of traveling not alert Albus of our impending return to his school? Hogwarts has a unique connection to her Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress."

"And I was taught the ways of old. Ways of magic long lost since the death of the great sorceress Circe. There is more to magic than what we learn within stone halls of schools. There is more to magic than what one believes. You simply need to find the right source as well as the right spy to lead you in that direction. Even if it means allowing that spy to be elevated to such high ranks to preserve what little freedom one has."

Two mouths dropped in shock, forcing Severus to once again lose control of his emotions. He couldn't believe what he just heard. _Lucius! How did you manage that? And live?_ "Malfoy."

A slow, devilish smirk crossed Harry's face. "Who else when one spy is already suspected by those he fooled? And now we must leave; simply step through." With that Harry gave a half-jump into the shimmering doorway, not waiting for an response. He knew the others would follow, just because of their curiosity to know more about young Draco and his father, Lucius. _I'm back, gentlemen. Time to play the game once again. Hedwig should already be in position._

Indeed she was. Hedwig could prove she was a smart owl, especially when dealing with her master, her confidante, her friend, Harry Potter. She also knew when she was needed and when to leave him in peace. She had always served Harry faithfully, even if she rarely carriedletters. And now here she was with something very vital to her master's plans.

Gracefully, she soared high into the sky, searching. A single gentle hoot fell from her beak as tired wings bent into place, allowing her to suddenly spiral downwards. Downwards to a seemingly empty swampy marsh, a marsh with layered wards upon spells, a marsh welcoming one infamous influential family, the Malfoys.

One such Malfoy was lounging across his king size bed of dark blue silk, watching the enchanted canopy above him. Pale skin glided sensually across the silken bedding as the body turned to view the large bay window, hearing a soft tapping. _Who could this be? _Gray eyes widened as they spied a lovely, serene, white owl flapping outside thewindow. _Back already, Potter. Hopefully, we have not failed. He is quite impatient._

"Finally arrived, my dear?" Hedwig hooted politely as she glided inside. She willingly waited for the young blond to untie the rolled parchment from her left leg, then vanished back out the window without so much as a goodbye or payment. "Must be for reading only."

Draco slid back into his warm bed, unrolling his letter. A slow smirk crossed his aristocratic features as he read:

**Ferret,**

**Good to know you still live at home with Daddy. Although, Hedwig can find you anywhere.**

**I've returned to British soil. (Always wanted to say that since seeing one of Dudley's American movies.) **

**I believe I shall visit the stars again. It is time I place the dead back where they belong. In the shadows of the veil of Death's arms.**

**Give my regards to old Voldie. I'm sure he's felt the link reopen. **

**The weather was quite agreeable, though the people are strange. Much to do and much learned.**

**Potty.**

"Draco?" Gray eyes turned to face steel blue. His smirk never left his face, allowing one to grow upon his father's. "What have we learned now?"

"He's home. Visiting the dead."

Lucius lowered his head in acknowledgement, leaving his son with his letter. He had what he needed. It was time to finish the game. _I do believe checkmate has happened._ But he also knew his Lord wouldn't realize it yet. _Nor will Narcissa._ He could only hope that aligning himself with the enemy his rewards would be richer. _After all, I am a Malfoy._

Steel blue faced the roaring fire, "Hello, my Lord. I have wonderful news. Harry Potter has returned to England. And to the Ministry." _My part is done, boy. The rest lieswith you._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Who dares to awaken us?**_

Harry had left long before dawn. He made sure not even the werewolf could sniff him out this time. As he had told Draco, it was time to visit the stars. Sirius was always on his mind, always reliving his guilt. It was time to make his peace and put his only family to rest. He may have never known his parents but he hadat least knownhis Godfather. He loved the man, much like a son could a father. _You were the only father I knew. The only father I had, even if you were an ex-con and on the run._

It was deceptivelyeasy to enter the Ministry since learning the arts of Circe. And now he stood before the one thing of his recent nightmares. The Veil. Or as Mama Rhea had called it, the Guardians of the Veil, Guardians of Lost Souls and the Dead. She had mentioned a lot to him about it. But he wishedhe could have saved his Godfather. It was all he ever wanted, could ever want.

_I love you, Sirius. And as much as I desire to save you I can't. Not if it meant the loss of those innocent to this war. No more bloodshed, no more missing, and no more broken families._

He had allowed the warm tears to fall. After all, he knew what he was giving up. His heart's desire, even if it was slightly different from First Year at Hogwarts when he desired his family, his parents.

And when his tears fell before the Veil, something slithered forward. Something sensed a presence before them. That same something recognized the signature. It was the same as the presence that had been there almost ten years before. Ten years ago when a living being had entered their Realm. And their Mistress had not been pleased.

**_Who dares to awaken us?_** They refused to show themselves, speaking in the foreign tongue of their creator.

Harry jumped as a strange sound echoed through his head and theroom. A memory of Mama Rhea talking about the tongue of the Guardians popped up. _The Guardians speak the ancient languages of all tongues. But no-onehas been able to accurately speak of the Guardians nor have we been able to understand them. _"Hello?"

**_Who dares to awaken us?_** They couldn't understand why no one answered them when clearly someone was standing before them. **_Who dares?_**

Harry closed his eyes, remembering. He always believed he was Harry, just Harry. But someone had said he was a great wizard, he just had to believe. With a deep breath, Harry did the one thing that always seemed to fail him. He believed. He believed that for once he was a great wizard, that he wasn'tjust Harry, that he was worthwhile. **_I dare._**

The Guardians slithered in surprise as the first mortal being spoke their language. No one had ever managed such a feat, only their Mistress and Master. **_And you are?_**

_**I am called Harry Potter.**_

_**Why have you awakened us?**_

_**I did not. I only meant to say goodbye. And to await the arrival of my enemy.**_

**_Enemy?_** This was something they never understood. Their Mistress' mother always mentioned their Master as her enemy but never why. They only knew of the souls crossing over to their Realm to be sorted, to be judged, and to be placed.

Harry immediately understood. But how he could not question. **_ He is not my enemy. I do not believe it. He was someone who everyone pushed aside. His life was terrible and he turned to the only thing never to fail him, the Dark._** This they knew. Their Master was Dark. One had to be when dealing with the dead, especially the tortured souls. **_He never had anyone to depend upon, only himself. His past life led him down the path, torturing him further. He trusted no one, nothing. Not even those loyal to him._** The Guardians said nothing as the young man before them began talking, almost as if he werealone. It seemed the young man was realizing something he had never known, something he was just learning, something no one seemed to understand. And Harry was. Harry was realizing why everyone feared Voldemort, why Voldemort hated.

The world made Tom Riddle into Voldemort. And they didn't want to own up to their mistake. They didn't want to realize that they had a hand in what they created. Nor did they want to fix it. They simply wanted to destroy something they made in hopes it wouldgo away and never return. But what they didn't know was that history always repeated itself. _You can't hide your problems. You must fix them with hopes it will never be repeated. You must learn from the first mistake and hope it is never too late to fix._

And he knew Tom hated. Tom hated how life was dealt him. Voldemort was born simply because Tom had broken beneath the strain. He had no one to depend upon. The ones he thought he could trust never bothered with him, simply distrusted and suspected. No one bothered to help him when he needed it. Tom had hoped, had faith, thatsomething good would happen but every day soon grew worse as he realized no one cared. He had to return to the life he always knew, knowing he would always return. The Dark whispered in his ear as he grew to depend on it. Soon he grew to realize it was time for a change but he didn't realize Tom would be lost forever, never knowing he could have had a friend. Voldemort grew hungry for power and revenge. It led him to the life he now lived, a life of fear, hatred, and bloodshed. Nothing but Death and Dark.

_**He had no one. No one who cared. No one to own up to their mistake. And that is why they turned on me. He and I are alike. We are the same. We've seen the terrible, the reality. We knew the shades of gray as the Dark whispered in our ears. But I had a light. I had a chance. I had the loyalty, the love, the friendship, the reason to thrive. I knew I had to return to my reality with the knowledge that someone cared. Ron cared. He willingly rescued me from my life knowing he would be in trouble with the Ministry and his mother. Tom didn't have that.**_

_**Tom? Who is this Tom?**_

**_Someone buried beneath the Dark. A lost soul since the Dark took over._** Harry mentally shook his jumbled thoughts aside. He could feel the link growing stronger. Voldemort seemed happy and would soon arrive. **_May we bargain?_**

**_You wish a living soul. _**They may have not understood many things in life nor had many understood them but they knew about bargains. Lady Demeter tried to bargain for their Mistress' freedom, when she did not wish to leave her husband's side.

And Harry could not lie. Something said not to, not if he wished to bargain with such ancient beings. **_My heart desires him. He was family. The only father I knew even if law dictated him as my Godfather. But I cannot condone such travesties upon the innocent of this world. Nor can I hurt those of my life more than they are now. It is not fair nor is it right. I cannot fall back on my selfish desires. I have done that already and my life fell apart. No. What I desire now is to free someone who deserves it. The Dark has destroyed many lives because one had abused it in hopes of gaining respect, love, and trust._**

_**No one is Light nor Dark. Our Master knew this.**_

_**One cannot live without the other. And I am destined to defeat the other. Or allow Voldemort to overrule Tom. I want to save Tom. He deserves a life of friends, love, and loyalty. He deserves what he never had.**_

_**And the one we have? He stays?**_

Tears gathered quickly, shimmering around emerald. Deep inside Harry could feel his entity howling in despair. Charon had wanted to see Sirius, wanted to run with him. Both had hoped to regain a pack member lost. Both knew their werewolf friend would also like to regain a lost member. **_He deserves it as well, innocent of what they charged him with. But he knew love, loyalty, and trust. He left behind his family, hoping for a light to carry him on. Two friends carried him. They were his life, his light. And when he lost them, revenge and Dark was his light. Until he knew me. I was then his light. He protected me, gave up his life for me. And I honor that. But I wish to show Tom that as well._**

The Guardians grew quiet, leaving a nervous Harry behind. And none too soon as his scar exploded in pain. "Harry Potter. Finally returned to England." The hissing, serpentinevoice called out to the emerald-eyed male. "Welcome back, boy."

Harry turned to face his nemesisand his few truly loyal followers. "Tom."

"See any stars, my little one?" The screeching, babyish voice caused Harry to have shivers of disgust travel his spine.

"No, Lestrange. Only the Guardians."

Laughter smattered throughout the Death Eaters when a refined voice called out, "No such thing, Potter."

Harry smirked inwardly. He realized that Voldemort had just brought the inner circle, one of which was suspected as a spy. And he also realized that there were two others that old Voldie didn't know about. "Only if you know of Circe and the older legends, such as Gods."

But what none of them knew was that someone else was present. The Guardians had brought forth their Mistress. In their shadows she awaited to speak to the worthy mortal but instead she found the male occupied. Her voice low so only her Guardians could hear, **_he is the one?_**

_**Yes, Mistress. He speaks of a lost soul beneath the Dark, wishing to save him.**_

**_Ah, I understand. One of such innocence beneath the knowledgeableness. He is seasoned to the Dark but still remains innocent within the shadows. He has been tempted many times but has ways to keep from giving in. He is worthy. Bring my husband. He must know of this._** She turned immortal eyes back to the scene as the Guardians slithered away into the shadows.

"Nowhere to run. No one to save you now, Potter. Everyone has left their savior."

"Those who never trusted me nor knew me haveleft me. Actually, they left what they thought was me, their golden savior. But those who truly count were always there. Did you not know that? I escaped going to Azkaban for a reason. I had help setting this all up. I knew that Fudge couldn't touch me outside England. And what better place than the Amazon. No living being has ever been able to map out the entire Amazon. I was safe from his clutches and any of those supporting him or you. I also learned that the Amazonians knew of magics long forgotten. I learned the olden ways of Circe. I even learned of the legendary Gods and their druid descendants."

_**And why have I been dragged from my bed? I have no souls to judge until later. My minions can handle this.**_

_**Ah, but my Lord husband, we have such a delicacy. It seems a worthy mortal since our immortal time has knowledge of our Guardians and language. He stands there, facing his enemy, in hopes of saving him from the Dark that consumes him.**_

**_And his price?_** It seemed her husband was wary of the boy's seeming gift. And he had reason to. Those who came to him to save a soul never listened to his warnings.

But this time it seemed that the young man had already named his price. **_Saving his enemy from the Dark that consumes him._**

The true Dark Lord frowned, turning red eyes to the boy in question. Never had he seen someone willingly give up what they truly desired for a price. But as he looked deeper, he realized the boy was sacrificing himself. It seemed that's what the boy's life was all about. He was always giving something up to make others happy, hoping they wouldn't ask for more and knowing they would. And the more they asked the more he tried to give. **_Granted. I want that soul. Now._**

The Guardians quivered in anticipation as they swirled about, waiting. Their Master accepted the worthy one's bargain. He was giving up his heart's desire for the saving of another. "Goodbye, Harry Potter."

**_It is goodbye of the Dark._**

Voldemort froze as a strange sound flowed over him. He could not move a single finger. Confused, he tried calling out to his followers but someone else beat him to it, **_I want his Dark followers._**

Harry realized what was happening as shadows flowed from the Veil at the feminine command, **_No! Not them! They were the ones to lead me this far. They were the ones who made me realize!_** He had willingly sacrificed himself again to protect three of the followers by throwing himself into the deadly grasp of the Guardians.

Unwillingly, the Guardians had turned their touch deadly as they grabbed the souls for their Master and Mistress. And had captured an innocent. Never had they made the mistake of grabbing the wrong soul. **_Mistress! Master!_**

They dropped the lifeless body to the cold floor, gently as they could. They took souls, not return them. "Harry?"

Three figures ripped away their masks in concern as they fell to their knees, shaking the slowly cooling form of Harry Potter. "What is going on here?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Minister Cornelius Fudge burst into the room with several Aurors and Order Members. The alarms hadsounded that something was happening deep within the Ministry and they were just answering the sound when they found the room full of shadows. And once the shadows cleared they could see the lifeless bodies of several Death Eaters and one Harry Potter. Another figure the shadows were creeping from groaned as it shifted.

_**Nothing is happening. Nothing but a mistake to be fixed.**_

Confused, Fudge stared at the shimmering figures stepping out of the Veil. "Who or what are you?"

One Auror stepped forward, "Sir, it's the Guardians of the Veil. They are the ones who created the Veil."

"What nonsense is this?"

The Guardians pressed invisible fingers over the one Auror, reaching deep inside for the understanding of their language. Then delved into their Mistress and Master, allowing them to continue. "Nothing is happening. Nothing but a mistake to be fixed."

Fudge drew himself up, trying to intimidate them. "**Arrest them! **They are obviously Dark followers of Harry Potter!"

But the darker figure of the two withdrew a wicked sword, daring someone to touch his queen. "Touch her and you will be visiting me earlier than you should. And you, sir, will no longer be the leader."

"You hold no sway over me!"

"Ah, but we do. We hold sway over the magic in this world. We are the beings that granted the gift to such mortals as yourself and we can take it back. My mother knows of what has happened here. You will see the results of your mistake. You have tried to ruin the life of the mostworthy mortal we have seen since our time of ruling. You will pay in magic, in life, and in blood to rectify such a mistake. And my husband, as well as I, will personally deliveryour soul to be judged and placed."

Fudge tried to hide his trembling, "Harry Potter is a Dark Lord. He practices the Dark Arts."

A weak voice called out, "No. He learned in order to save his life against Voldemort. But in the end he sacrificed his happiness to save me from the Dark Arts. I allowed myself to fall beneath their temptation in hopes of finding my own happiness. But all Ifound was hatred and hunger for power, death, and bloodshed. I am now free to be who I was meant to be, free to find my light in life."

Eyes widened as mouths dropped. Tom Marvolo Riddle was slowly reaching his feet, wobbly but gaining strength. "Tom?"

Narrowed eyes turned to face a stunned Headmaster, "You suspected me. Never thought to see why I turned away. I desired a new life, help from my old life. But everyday I learned I had to return such a life. I had believed for once that something cared, someone cared. I had truly wanted a new life, someone to help me be free. And in the end I lost myself. Only Harry Potter understood and freed me, giving up his heart's desire for my freedom."

"Ah, but he hasn't. He has given so much of his happiness to help others, to give them what they wanted even if it turned them away. He has tried so hard, even sacrificing his life to save those who believed in him. He gave up to prove to us there are worthy souls. He knew the price of asking for a lost soul and listened. He gave it all up in hopes his world would remain free and innocent." The young queen knelt by Harry's side, a pale hand stroking dark strands, "He believed when no one else did. He kept what little light he had close to his heart, even if they were lost."

Her husband grimly smiled. "Return to you, my child. Return, my minions. Return the worthy soul of such purity and innocence. Give him back to the world that loved him, even hated him. Give him the chance to be himself. And in return I grant his heart's desire. Live, both. My gift to you, my queen, my gift to you." With those words, he turned away, stepping back into his world.

She brightly smiled, shimmering into nothing as her sweet voice rang clear, "Be free." **_Be free, my child._**

Harry's body suddenly began gasping for air, shuddering with intense cold. His companions immediately stripped off their outer robes, covering his shivering form with their little warmth. "Harry."

Emerald eyes fluttered open, locking onto cold gray, "We win?"

"Of course. Malfoys always choose the winning side." Draco allowed a tiny smile to grace his face as he helped his school nemesisto wobbly feet.

Harry opened his mouth to say more when something came tumbling out of the Veil, **_we have granted you a gift, little one. Our Master and Mistress have returned your heart's desire in return for showing them there are worthy souls. That you do have such innocence and purity of heart. Sacrificing yourself for those who hate you, for those who fear you, for those who love you. Live and be free._**

And with those words, the Guardians fell back into their eternal sleep until they were summoned by another worthy soul.

And Harry forced himself to walk over to the object that had fallen from the Veil. His heart pounded inhis chest, overlapping his hearing. Something told him it couldn't be true but his eyes refused to lie. There before him laya stunned Sirius Black, looking exactly the same way he had entered the Veil that night in Fifth Year against Bellatrix Lestrange. "Sirius."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**"Arrest him!"**

But before the Aurors could even do as told, several Order members trained their wands upon the Minister. And Harry Potter was the one to speak against the Minister, "Don't even try it, Fudge. He was given back to me. He is also innocent. If you even bother to look, or even try to look, you'll see that one of the Inner Circle members include a supposedlydead Peter Pettigrew."

"Impossible! The dead cannot come back to life."

Harry yanked aside the white mask, revealing a very familiar figure, "And just how do you explain who this is?"

"As I said, the dead cannot come back to life."

"Then you will display his body to the public and give Sirius Black a trial to prove his innocence. I will expect it or the entire Wizarding world will hear about an innocent man in Azkaban. As well as how you tried to hide Voldemort's return."

"You can't prove a thing, Potter." Fudge was desperately trying to regain control.

But someone wouldn't let him have it, "I think they will, Minister. I do plan on returning to the magical world and telling them everything. Everything Voldemort has everdone, everything I have ever done as Voldemort. Especially everything that has ever happened to me as Tom Riddle and how you tried to cover it all up, even when I showed you proof. I showed you all proof of my life and you ignored it. And that is how Voldemort came to be."

Fudge wanted nothing more than to arrest anyone daring to interferewith his plans to remain Minister. But he could only gape as several shadowy figures slithered into view, just behind the Potter boy. Stuttering, "I..I.."

"Headmaster, I leave his care in your hands." The Order watched as their Head Phoenix member, Albus Dumbledore, nodded. The older wizard swore to care for the unconsciousmale, knowing Harry Potter would willingly destroyanything and anyone daring to harm Sirius Black.

"He shall remain in Madame Pomfrey's capablehands."

Emerald eyes narrowed, seemingly searching for something, "I will return for him." Then turned back to Fudge, "I do believe we have unfinished business. Or should I say, I have unfinished business to attend. I believe someone else is awaiting you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, are you all right?" Dolores Umbridge frowned as she stared at a very nervous and pale Cornelius Fudge.

"Yes, Dolores, yes. Just fine."

"Did you finally catch that horrid Potter boy? He can't remain free to continue telling lies!" She had done her absolute best to quiet the boy. But it seemed he liked pain and she enjoyed delivering it.

"Ah, another to the price of one. How dreadful you madeour child become. And how easilyyour begging should please me." Both figures whirled at the feminine sound, facing a very smug female. Dark gold locks piled upon her head, a few tendrils escaping, made her appear younger than her actual age. Blazing hazel eyes forced fear into their hearts as full pink lips spread into a slow smile. Her lithe figure, draped in soft cotton of lavender, slid forward with predatory grace. "I promised you, didn't I?"

"Who in the Ministry's name are you!" Dolores tried to stretch to her tallest stance, seemingly to appear foreboding. But the stranger didn't even seem impressed.

"I am the Queen of the Underworld. I am the Goddess of Spring. I am Persephone, wife to Lord Hades, daughter to Lady Demeter. And I am here on payment granted by my promise. I meant it when I said we gave you mortals magic, gave you life."

"Yes, she did. And no one tries to touch my daughter without my say so." Lady Demeter literally separatedherself from the shadows in the Minister's office. She also willingly refused to mention someone once touched her daughter, her son-in-law. "And because of that, I will make you pay. By Zeus' honor and power, you are hereby stripped of your precious magic!"

Thunder roared through the airy office, echoing throughout the Ministry. But no one could enter the door, nor did they want to, not after catching sight of a gigantic, three-headed, snarling dog. All they could do was listen to the agonizing screams of their Minister and his close confidante as their magic was painfully ripped from their very physical form.

A deeper voice spoke the next promise, "For daring to think of harming my wife, you shall pay in blood. By my honor and power as Lord Hades, God of the Underworld, you are hereby stripped of your precious essence."

Slash after deep slash flared across their pale skin as something whistled through the air, shredding every article of clothing. Blood, thick and red, poured from the gaping wounds. Try as they might, neither could stop the flow and both had a feeling that not even thick bandages could sway the flow. Finally, it grew too much. They fell to their knees, trying to beg for mercy, for life, for anything. But the blood refused to quit flowing. Instead it poured from their throats, cutting off any air and sound.

The three Gods smirked as the pleas refused to sound. "Yes, I did ask for pleading but it's so much prettier now. And now, as Queen to my Lord Hades, you are hereby stripped of your precious life. Your souls belong to us!"

Hands stretched out, a silveryglow appeared about their palms. The same glow shimmered about the suddenly collapsing bodies as two struggling, whitish forms were dragged from their housing shells. "You will be judged and placed now. Come, Cerberus, come. We have what we need."

"Ah, but husband, there are still more. A group of three that have wronged our child. They must pay the penalty as these two have done. It is only right to fulfill our child's complete and utter happiness."

Lady Demeter frowned at her only child, "Three? Three of what?"

"They were family. Given a precious bundle to love and care for. But theythrew it away beneath the stairs in a tiny cupboard. Healways remembers the pain and loneliness. They gave it all to their precocious son and nothing to him but the barest of bare."

Hades slowly grinned. He would do anything to keep his bride happy, even give in toher every whim. "As my Lady deems, so shall it be. Takes us to your newest gifts, my dear."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"By Zeus' honor and power, you are hereby stripped of your precious normality!"

The Dursleys were having a quiet Sunday dinner when it was interrupted with a bright flash. Petunia screamed, dropping her fork and splattering her good Sunday dress with creamy pasta sauce. "**Vernon**!"

The purple-faced, heavy-setman struggled to stand, "Now see here! We were promised no more freaks since the boy ran away!"

And the _'freaks' _response was a complete surprise. But it got the expected reaction as everything that made the Dursleys proud, or as normal as others believed, suddenly began changing. Their portraits began jabbering to one another, leaving the frames to visit another. Their silverware began dancing with the tupperware, even the stove began cooking on its own or burning what little food sat upon it. The cupboard doors began slamming open and shut as any reflecting surface began criticizing their wardrobe. Even their clothing turned into thehideous robes of wizards.

Petunia shrieked shrilly, Vernon began roaring in anger, and Dudley simply stared at the talking television, not realizing what was happening. "By my honor and power as Lord Hades, God of the Underworld, you are hereby stripped of your precious essence."

This time Dudley did react as a spray of warm liquid was spewed into his face. For a few mere seconds, he could only stare, mouth agape, as his parents began writhing in pain, throwing up blood and pouring out more from mysteriously appearing wounds. But his turn had arrived as something whipped against his skin. His pathetic screams filled the large house, amusing the three standing figures. His chubby fingers tried to peel away his shredding skin, hoping to free himself from pain.

"And now, as Queen to my Lord Hades, you are hereby stripped of your precious life. Your souls belong to us!"

Once again they duplicated the same soul removing process as they had done within the Minister's office. And Lady Persephone squealed in delight. **_Finally, we may go home!_** She then skipped away, delighting in cascading her magic around, destroyingmore of the home she had rudely entered.

_**Shall we, my mother?**_

Lady Demeter glared at the smirking God, **_You may love my daughter and she you. But don't ever think for one moment I will call you son. You tricked her. She was an innocent and should have remained so. You are in my life because of the love I have for my daughter. That is all. _**And with that she deliberately vanished, showering Lord Hades with sparkling flowers.

He too vanished with darkly colored sparkles, leaving behind his booming laughter and destroyedwards. Within moments of their departure, several Aurors had arrived, as well as Muggle police, to view a horrible crime scene. The Dursleys had been murdered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Hello, Ron."

Ronald Weasley jumped a foot into the air as he turned to face the intruder. Wide blue eyes noticed he wasn't the only one to have a wand trained onto the strangely familiar figure. He had been visiting his family since he had the free time. He had become an Auror after leaving Hogwarts. He felt it was due to Harry to become something great. He tried very hard and finally succeeded. "H-harry?"

Emerald eyes glittered as they stared back at his first friend, "I'm back. And with good news."

Ron froze. He didn't like the sound of that. But his heart leaped at the thought. _We could finally come out. No more hiding._ Ron had spent most of his school years hiding his desired lover from the public. They all had roles to play and he knew his family would never accept his choice. And even now they still wouldn't, not after hearing the bad-mouthing his family murmured every time the Daily Prophet mentioned any Dark activity.

"Harry! Oh, Harry, it is good to see you again." Molly Weasley could barely hold back the rushing tears as she saw the same little boy inside the man that stood before her. She had missed Harry when he vanished. Despite Percy's beliefs in the Ministry, her family silently, and sometimes vocally, stood behind Harry. They were the first to know the shy, polite, neglected little boy, left to find his way to school at Kings Cross Station. And now she believed it was Harry that made her baby boy, her little Ron, shine before the eyes of the world that constantly put the Weasley family to shame.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly frowned slightly at his indecisivetone and then she realized that Harry probably had no idea about them, that they were still his family. "I've told you before, it's Molly."

Her bright, warm, caring smile caused his chest to tighten. Harry hadn't realized that he still had supporters ora family. The entire Weasley clan smiled warmly at him, assuring him without words that he was still welcome as their adoptedeighth Weasley. "Molly." And he was swept into a bearhug by an emotional Molly before beinghanded off to the rest of the clan.

Once set back on his feet and when his balance had returned, Arthur turned a curious gaze to his youngest son, "What good news could you have for our son, Harry?"

"The war's over."

Ron frowned. That wasn't what he expected but hewas happy none the less, "That's news for all."

"And Sirius has been returned, freed since Pettigrew is in custody." Harry forewentthe littlest detail that Pettigrew was also dead.

And the frown grew, echoing on the others' faces as their confusion grew. "News for you. Bet you were ecstatic. But how?"

"Later, Ron. Fudge has been removed from the office which leaves it open for the newest Minister to be sworn in tomorrow morning as planned."

This time blue eyes widened in delight, "He got the position!"

"Ron. Who got the position? And why would Minister Fudge be removed?"

Harry turned to his family, smirking. "The war ended today when I decided to trick Voldemort into entering the Ministry. Did you know the Veil in the Department of Mysteries was actually a gift from Hades to his wife?"

Arthur frowned. _Of course. All purebloods know the stories of the Gods. They were the ones to gift us with magic as legends say._ "Of course. Everyone knows this. It's a legendary tale told by onegeneration to the next."

"It's all true. I gave them Voldemort's soul, along with his top Death Eaters. It was a bargain. I rescued the world by giving the Veil something it always wants. Souls to survive. But there was a legend that said I could also have asked for Sirius back. But no guaranteethat he would be sane or safe among us. I gave him up for the sake of the world. And because I willingly sacrificed myself, again, for the Wizarding World, I got Sirius back as a gift from the Gods. They were also the ones to take away Fudge's position once they learned of his desire to do me possible harm. The Gods made me their child because of my willingness to leave Sirius in the afterlife when I truly wanted him back."

Arthur and Molly gasped in absolute shock, "No one has ever done this. Legends say it is the greatest honor one can have by becoming the favorite of the Gods. And that the favorite will always be protected by them, that they would heal all wrongs done their child. Oh, Harry, I'm so happy for you!" Molly had launched her sobbing form into the younger male's. He held her as tightly as she held him.

But Arthur was far from satisfied. "Who got the position of Minister?"

Here Ron became nervous. He fidgeted, dragging every gaze to his presence. Mumbling, "Lucius Malfoy."

"**What?"**

No one could believe that their Ron, well except Harry, would willingly accept a Malfoy in such a powerful position. "It's true. We helped Lucius Malfoy become the next Minister."

"Why, Ron? You hate the Malfoys. They've done us nothing but harm."

_I can't keep lying to them._ Taking a deep, calming breath, Ron prepared to talk, seeing the concerned and supportive glance of his best friend, _here goes nothing. At least Harry will always support me._ "Because I'm in love with his son. And I believed that Lucius would be the best wizard for the job. He is fair. He has the money, the respect, and the demeanor to become Minister. He knows what needs to be done, what needs to be fixed. And he's willing to do it all without prejudice. He has already begunthe campaigns to help every Dark creature to live healthy and free. He can do much for this world. He has the power and aura many would follow without cause."

"Excuse us, did you just say you were in love with the ferret?"

Molly glared at her gaping twin sons, turning a neutral look to her nervous Ron, "Ron, when did this happen?"

"When we were in school. The same year before Harry vanished. He was the only one, that I know of, that knew about us. He helped us to find time together. He even helped me win the Malfoys over to our side without any one knowing. It was simple. Lucius wanted to protect his family and keep his name respected. Harry gave him the power and wealthy position to do so. And Lucius gave him ideas on how to further train himself against Voldemort."

Seeing the disturbing looks upon the Weasleys' faces, Harry stepped in, "It's all true. I knew I couldn't win. Even if the prophecy said I would have the power to win against Voldemort, I wasn't ready. I got by because of pure luck every time I faced him. And I knew it wasn't enough should I had toface him one last time. Lucius suggested that I leave England for a place whereI could study magic without interferencefrom others. Dumbledore meant well, but I needed more than he gave me. And Draco said somewhere no Ministrycould force me to return. It turned out to be the Amazon. Both Malfoys said that no one had ever searched the entire Amazon and returned alive. It was the perfect place. They also said rumors stated that natives lived deep within those jungles and that they supposedlyknew more about magic and life. Lucius said all tales of natives mentioned powerful shamans. And it was worth the risk to find out if it was true."

Ron turned to his friend, curious, "Snape and Remus?"

"Were very helpful in teaching the Dark Arts. I needed to know what I was up against. I had to learn to defend myself. And I did. I learned the Dark Arts. And in the Amazon I learned the ways of Circe, long forgotten."

Gasps of surprise rose high, "C-circe! She was a legendary Sorceress! She was considered the most powerful woman alive! Even the Gods favored her, leaving her to her devices so long as she never outwardly defied them. She was dedicated to Selene, the Goddess of the Moon, one of the most influential Goddesses!"

"Yes, and Circe passed her knowledge to a very select few loyal followers. And Mama Rhea, the shaman I met, taught me. It was how I learned of the Veil and the world of magic. I learned more from her than I ever had before. I learned ways of magic never thought possible. And I plan on teaching it to those who are truly worthy. But I can only grant such a gift by acceptance of the Gods. They are the ones that allowed me to learn. And it is they that must allow me to teach. Not everyonecan taste the powers of Circe, for she decreed it so with the last of her very breath. And Lady Selene swore it would be so."

The Weasleys understood. The Gods could be fickle. Wonderful allies, but dangerous enemies. They had no worries about striking down their favoritesshould they feel betrayed. Many stories had proven that fact. "I'm so proud of you, Harry. I hate the fact you had to vanish like that without a word, but I'm glad you found a way to defend yourself and still come out alive."

"But I thought Ron said Malfoy was the one that betrayed you guys?" The twins were confused. Ron had mentioned that Draco Malfoy seemed quite smug about something. And the papers had mentioned that the blonde Slytherin had suspected Harry of doing something quite illegal.

"Because it was planned. We had to make sure no suspicion would fall upon Lucius. Severus was already suspected which cemented the Malfoys place as Voldemort's most trusted allies. It made iteasier to distract him and make him jump the gun, so to speak. I wanted to fight on my own terms, not his. For then I knew I could win. And we needed the help of those deep within Voldemort's trust, who better than his right hand and loyal subject, Lucius Malfoy? The same man attracted to power, wealth, and prestige. And that was exactly what he got for following me. For I am now the most powerful wizard, especially with knowledge of Circe's abilities. I am wealthy, the remaining heir to the Potter fortune. Not to mention fortunes given to me by most of my loyal fans whowilled me their possessions before I vanished, all in hopes it would help me defeat Voldemort. It did. It helped me to find more knowledge ofMinistry laws and laws unwritten but wisely followed by all Ministries. I also have the prestige and respect of the world for being The Boy Who Lived, and now the Man Who Defeated Voldemort once word gets out."

"How? The world still hates you."

"Ah, but someone owed me a favor. She lives for this kind of gossip. I just mentioned by owl that a certain boy and Dark Lord would be cavortingdeep within the Ministry. She arrived, in disguise of course, to capture the story infilm and words. I'm sure at this very moment the Daily Prophet is wringing out a special edition." And no sooner had he stopped speaking when Errol suddenly collapsedat the window, carrying a thick roll of papers.

Molly trembled as she slowly unrolled the bound Daily Prophet and promptly collapsed. '**Potter sacrifices to save the World by offering the Dark Lord's soul to the Gods!'**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Harry?" A weak voice called out for a familiar face. The calling figure was worried that his godson was not safe orprotected from harm after the fight theyhad with Bellatrix Lestrange.

But someone else decided to answer him. "Not here, Black."

Severus Snape had been on route to refill Poppy Pomfrey's supply cabinet. He also tried to keep the potions needed for Sirius Black refilled until the man recovered. "Snape?"

Something inside the pale Professor struggled to become free, something he had hidden long ago. "I'll call for Poppy and Albus."

He turned away only to feel a weakgrip at his arm, turning back to find a white hand clenching around his robes. "Don't." Dark eyes glanced up at him from a white, taut face. Severus could see the pain deep inthose hypnotizingeyes. "Please." He struggled to keep his mask.

Gently but quickly hepulled his robe from the clenching fingers, "I must." But something yanked him backwards just as he spun away. He felt himself falling, almost dreamlike, knowing nothing possible could catch him. He was always doomed to fall without a net. But someone decided to prove him wrong as he was manipulated to land on something very comfortable and hard in most places.

"Omph!" The weak voice began to gain strength as warm breath rushed past his ear, "Gaining weight, Snape?"

Onyx eyes glared darkly at the body below him, struggling to stand, "Let go, Black. Or..."

A trembling smile crossed Sirius' face as he stared upwards. He could feel his heart fluttering rapidly. He hadn't been this close to this man for years, not since Fifth Year. Stupid him had ruined the best thing ever just because he heard rumors that Severus had given into his family's demands to become a Death Eater. Turned out Lily caught a glimpse of a dark tatoo on Serverus' arm in Sixth Year after another Slytherin had caused her potion to explode in a duplicate performance of the year before.

Lily had said nothing was there the year before and had verbally ripped into Sirius for thinking otherwise and that his pathetic stunt had caused Severus to turn away to someone evil. Sirius had spent the rest of his schooling hiddenbehind a facade, hoping he could persuade Severus to come back but the Slytherins were surprisingly protective of the pale male, making sure no Gryffindor could get close. "I missed you."

Severus tensed in fear; this was not what he wanted. Sirius had made his decision clear in Fifth Year when he tried to murder him. "Let go, Black. Or you will wish you remained sleeping."

Sirius continued to stare, keeping his mind open to any attack. He knew about the pale man being a Legilimens and hoped Severus would _see _the truth. "I have. Lily chewed up one side and down the otherfor what I did. Even though I became Harry's Godfather and their supposed Secret Keeper, Lily never truly trusted me after that. But she knew I would do anything for them, even give up my life."

Severus struggled to free himself but the other man swiftly entangled their legs together, holding tighter to Severus. "Black."

"I did miss you. Still do. But I made you go away. I made you leave and join the same madman you never wanted to join. The same man I got away from. I made you bitter, hateful to the world. And I still wanted you to want me. But when you reacted the way you did, I knew I had lost you forever." With those words, Sirius finally released the Slytherin. Even changed the subject, "Could use Poppy's special treatment." He tried to smile through the pain, hoping Severus would take a hint.

But the Head of Slytherin saw it all. Sirius had left his mind wide open to his subtle attack. He saw everything, right down to the punishments Sirius caused himself. But he wasn't sure if he could believe it, not after all the hopes and dreams he had had shattered. Instead he remained behind the cool mask, slowly rising back onto his feet to call for Poppy.

Sirius watched with lowered lids, wondering. _You're a Gryffindor! Buck up the courage! Just think of what Lily would do if you let this pass again!_ He shuddered at that thought. He was truly afraid what Lily would and could have done to him if he let Severus walk away. And his sudden shudder was caught by the Potions Master, who frowned. _Wonder if he still tastes the same?_

Sirius remembered the sweet taste of hickory smoke deep within that malicious mouth. The man may have a scent of potions layering over sweet cedar, but it was the taste within the mouth that gained Sirius' attention. After all, Lily had always snuck hickory smoked meats into the school for them to try. Neither Pureblood Gryffindor could believe the succulent meats Muggles could procure.

"Black, are--mmph!" Severus had been cut off mid-sentence as Sirius yanked him back into his original lying position and covered his mouth with demanding lips. It had been so long sincesomeone willingly touched him. Severus had cut off all personal relationships, never wanting to feel the pain or loss again. But it also had been too long since Sirius had willingly touched him. The pleasure raced through his bloodstream, raising the temperature as that skilled tongue invadedhis mouth.

An inward cheer rose as Sirius felt the tensed man slowly relax and give up control. Pulling back in need for air, a pink tongue traced over his lips, causing a doggish whine to escape. And Severus began to regain his rigidstance but Sirius quickly pulled the man back into the pleasures of a breathtaking kiss. "I thought you had already left me. That they had gotten you to join. At least it's what Malfoy and his little cronieskept smirking about. I thought you broke your word. And I believed if I couldn't have you, no one should. I regret that moment of jealousy and madness. I know you won't ever forgive me."

"I shouldn't. You Gryffindors easily think the worse of us Slytherins. I was the only one, even now, that could stand by them. No one else would except Potter, who willingly took matters into his own hands to help us gain the respect we deserved."

Sirius nodded. "Even if it means nothing, sorry."

"You say that as if it matters. Nothing matters now." Severus stood, replacing the sudden loss of control behind his cold persona, staring down into the lowered eyes of one shamed Sirius Black. And then a slow smirk crossed his face, leaning down to the ragged hair tucked behind a pale ear, "Clean yourself up. Take a flea bath, mutt. I expect better of you."

Dark eyes flared in surprise and hope. Sirius tossed his headupwards to see a smirking Severus. His heart pounded, threatening to leave his chest. "Thank you."

"Albus, Poppy." Severus said nothing in return to Sirius' words, but the other man could see the sudden deliberate slip in his mask. And then he swept away, leaving behind two stunned figures and one grinning Sirius.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Harry!" Sirius trembled with delight as he saw his Godson step into the infirmary. He really wanted to leave, having spent almost two weeks in bed.

The emerald-eyed youthsmiled brightly at his Godfather, "Hello, Snuffles."

"Hey!" Sirius pouted at that ridiculousname. "It's Padfoot. But did you hear!"

Harry laughed loudly at the excited, bouncing wizard. "Yes, Siri. I was there when they freed you. I was there when you came back. Haven't you heard?"

"Albus told me all about it. But nothing else."

Both men knew Sirius was trying to dig for information, "Very well." Harry plopped down beside his Godfather, sharing a large hug, lasting for a few moments. "Merlin, I missed you, Sirius."

"Missed you too, Harry."

Each sniffled, trying to keep the tears from falling, not caring that the other knew. It had been too long since they were together. "Maybe this might cheer you up. We've got a new Minister. He was the one who made sure you were pardoned publicly and given back everything you owned and inherited since Bellatrix's death."

"Who? Fudge couldn't have willingly given it up!"

"No, he was forcibly removed by the same Gods that gave you to me. And then the next day Lucius Malfoy was sworn in."

**"What! Malfoy!"**

Emerald eyes narrowed, hushing Sirius' next comments. "Lucius was on our side, after a proposition by me. I gave him the power and prestige as Minister and he helped me destroy his Lord. And now the world is slowly picking up the pieces. As a matter a fact, just today a decree came out. Any one seen disrespecting a Dark Creature, even refusing to house them or giving them a job, will see the inside of Azkaban for at least six months. After that, if it continues, two years in Azkaban and the loss of their home or establishment to the Dark creature they abused."

Sirius' mouth dropped, "Remus?"

"Has a new job as the permanent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher with Severus as co-professor. Draco Malfoy has his Master's in Potions and will take over when Severus is otherwiseoccupied."

Swallowing, "And me?"

Here Harry smirked, "You get to decide. And Lucius has promised no matter what you decide it will happen. You could even be Head Auror if you wished. After all Lucius wants to be shown as a fair and just Minister, willing to do what it takes to protect our world and those residing within."

"And you?"

"I haven't decided yet. I'm thinking of going into the Ministry for a possible career in Curse Breaking, even anUnspeakable, since learning the arts of Circe." Sirius' dark eyes widened, tears of happiness brightening his glaze. Not many have been able to learn such a gift. "Yeah, I was able to learn it all within the confines of the Amazon."

Sirius frowned, confused, "Amazon?"

Harry took a deep breath, _please don't judge me, Sirius. I had to._ "Yes. In my Sixth Year, after I lost you I knew I had to do something. I wasn't ready to face Voldemort. Having him invade my head, sending false images, proved that. I needed to learn, to train more. And I also knew, as much as he cared, Dumbledore wouldn't give in too much. So, I went to Remus and Severus for help. I had them start teaching everything they knew in Dark Arts, in Dark magic, and how to defend against it." Seeing the raging look in Sirius' eyes, Harry hurried forward, "I knew Voldemort would have no conscience about using such magic. I had to defend myself against it. And that was when the plan began.

"Draco was the one that approached me. He didn't want to bow like his Father. As a matter of fact, I think he believed that Lucius wanted out. But only with a good reason. I gave it to them. I promised them a better position in society by granting Luciusthe Minister's job. And Lucius agreed, knowing he could discredit Fudge and gain the position easily. He also knew that staying on my side, as well as those I fought for, that his family name would grow in wealth, power, and respect. Therefore, he made the decrees to help the Dark creatures, to pardon you when Pettigrew was found, and to further protect our world. He also made sure that Muggleborns and Half-bloods would have a better education, especially the Muggleborns. He believed that all Muggleborns should have the decision to learn about a new world before entering it. And if they didn't that their magical core could be caged until they were sure what they wanted."

Sirius' mouth dropped in surprise. He couldn't believe it. "He did all that!"

"He's going to. But before that, let me continue. After I made my proposition and they accepted, Lucius helped me learn something new. I could leave England and study magic elsewhere without Fudge's interference, nor could he force me to return without reason. The other Ministries objected to Fudge. And I decided, what better way than to leave because Fudge thinks I'm the next Dark Lord. Draco would convenientlyhide outside during one of my lessons and pretend he never knew. Then he would tell his Father, who would in return tell Voldemort, who would make sure the public knew. But the catch was that Draco never saw me practice such things. Only saw me leave the forest.

"And that wouldn't be proof enough for the Amazonian Ministry. They needed absolute proof that I would become the next Dark Lord nor would they allow me to be forcibly removed. After all, it could be proven that I willingly took the lessons to protect myself. And that wouldn't look good for Fudge. It was also the Malfoys that told me of legends about natives in the Amazon practicingmagic long forgotten. I decided it was worth the shot. We set up my exposure and Fudge didn't delay. But once we left the apparition wards, I vanished. Must say, it is very magically, physically, and mentallyexhausting to apparate across the world. But the Malfoys willingly gave me some Pepper-Up potion before I left and designated points to apparateto in order to make a clean getaway without splinching. Worked wonders, still asleep a week afterwards." Harry laughed at the memory of him collapsingsoon after meeting Mama Rhea and her stern lecture when he had awoken.

"I'm proud of you, Harry. And I know James and Lily would be too."

The mention of his parents still led Harry to tears. "Thank you, Sirius. You don't know how much that means to me." He leaned forward, burying his face in the tempting neck. Strong arms wound tightly about him, allowing him to openly cry. Soothing words brushed over him, calming his racing heart.

And that was how Poppy Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape found them. With the Weasleys and Malfoys discovering them shortly after. "How touching."

Sirius laughed at the sneering Head of Slytherin House. He finally felt like he belonged, at home with his family.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Harry stood alone, watching the sun fall behind the horizon. The wind whipped around him as he stared over the cliff above Hogwarts lake and the school itself. He hadlearned from his Godfather that this was Lily's favorite spot. His mother loved coming out here to think, to just feel the serene calmness to her pain and anger. And he understood. It was as if the world about them knew and tried to comfort their child. It was as if the Gods had chosen Lily to be their child as well since Harry could feel their magic in the winds.

It had only been two months since the war ended. And Harry had watched as everyone around him fell back into natural habits. _I miss you, Mum and Dad. But the world is safe from harm now. They're all happy and free. No more loss of innocents. No more broken homes and families. We've still a long way to go but the pieces of the puzzle are finally falling into place._

Harry looked upwards, staring into the rapidly growing night sky. He recounted some of the events that happened. The public was still sending him gifts and sincere apologies. They were truly sorry for turning on their hero and asked for nothing in return, only hope that they would one day be able to do what he did, sacrifice a part of themselves for the good of others. _Darkness never remains down. It simply regroups behind its closed doors, eating away at the ones wanting to be free. It will return. And there will be a day when the Light goes out. But as the saying goes, there is no Dark without Light as there is no Light without Dark. And when the Light goes out, someone somewhere will inspire it to return to full flame. An innocent with eyes wide, pleading and shining with love and hope._

With a soft sigh, he held out a clenched hand, opening it slowly in to the gentle breeze. Emerald eyes watched as ashes floated away. He wasn't the only one the public was trying to appease. Tom Riddle had gone public about his relationship with Dark Arts, becoming Voldemort, his rescue by Harry Potter, and vanished from the world's eye. _Good luck, Tom. We of the Shadows truly need the escape._ Tom had left a note, sending it with Malfoy's eagle to him. Tom wasn't just leaving, he was traveling. Something Harry would like to do, travel the world to find his home, his life. Now, here Harry stood, allowing the ashes of Tom's letter in the wind, hoping it'll set Tom's soul free from the taint left by his brush with madness. _You have a life to live, lost because of anger and pain. Maybe one day you might return to the one home we truly belong, Hogwarts._

Tom's sudden disappearance began to open floodgates for every one else. He had faced his charges for Voldemort's reign, leaving upon his own need for self-exile. The world had been shocked, staring at the face of the infamous Voldemort now turned Riddle. The new Minister agreed with Riddle's need for self-exile, knowing the man would only return for one reason, hopeful death within the one home he only knew, Hogwarts. That was that and Harry had been satisfied, using his fame to appease the magical world that Tom Riddle was harmless. Then he sat back, watching the floodgates pour freely with more shocks to the public. _Something that needs to happen more often._

Ron had fully come out to everyone about his relationship with Draco. Lucius had simply raised a brow, knowing about their feud. The Weasley/Malfoy feud was one of the most spectacular feuds, only fitting to end with love between the two. Narcissa had gone overboard with plans of their bonding and futuristichope for a family, after all it was all she could do since she had been locked away in one of the Manor's Wings under House arrest. Draco truly didn't want to lose his mother, even if she had fully sided with the Dark Lord. _At least with her under House arrest Narcissa could still be close to her only son and rejoice in his happiest moments_.

And when the public would have out cried, Harry stepped forward with his blessings and toast of absolute happiness, whether they got along or not. _After all, no relationship is perfect. You must live with the bumps and scrapes. You must learn to forgive the deadly and not so deadly mistakes. Love comes from the deepest of emotions. Sometimes the border of hate can become love. Friendships can even be the turning tide of such things._

They weren't the only ones to come out. Severus Snape had willingly, as well as cautiously, renewed his relationship with one eager, hopeful Sirius Black. Harry could see that pain wouldn't fully go away. Not for a long time. The two men had plenty of issues to work through. But he knew that in time their relationship would be even stronger. _For what is love without trust and faith. The two most important ingredients in any relationship._

The world was coming into its own. People were learning to stand up for what they believed. And old prejudicesremained but deep within the knowledge of truths. No one would be pushed around. Not while there were others willing to step forward. _It's okay to believe in your family traditions. It's okay to believe what you will. But closed minds will only drag you down. Keep thoughts open for new changes and the world will thrive for centuries to come._

His eyes closed as his body swayed to the windy song. He finally felt free but something tugged at the last chain to his heart. Maybe he wasn't as free as he had thought. _Maybe I need more._ _Maybe I need..._ "Harry?" A slow smile drifted across his features as a soft, nervous, very familiar voice broke through. _Maybe I needed to confront my demons with Hermione._

He turned to face the Muggleborn witch. "Hermione."

Hermione Granger stood uncertain before the same man she once called friend and then traitor. The brunettewitch did not deserve to be here. But her lover insisted. Even her closest friend, Ginny Weasley, insisted. Slender hands twined in nervous patterns about the strings of her pullover. "Hello, Harry." Her voice remained soft as brown eyes couldn't look at him.

He never moved, "How have you been?" He missed his knowledgeablefriend. But he knew the young witch had much to learn about life. _There was more than studies, wasn'tthere, Hermione? You missed it all because you could only look for the facts and books. It was all you knew. You wanted to prove to the world that you were just as good, just as smart. And that was your only weakness. It took a hard fall to realize it._

And she did. Those she knew had turned their backs on her for that one costly mistake. She floundered in life, fighting to regain the respect and honor she had at one time. She fought to prove she was worthy, that she deserved a chance. She even left the magical world behind to find out more about herself. And that was how she found her lover, soon to be husband. Like her friend Harry, her lover was an orphan, lost his parents at a very young age, even witnessed it. He had fought to prove himself in a world of prejudice. He had no money, no family, nothing. But he had made a name for himself. Working odd jobs to pay for schooling, working twice as hard for college. He had fought for himself because no one else would.

And she had asked why. His answer had been, "_In reality, nothing matters. It only depends on the strength of character and how you go through life. I've fought and struggled just to make it this far. And I will continue to do so. I have no one at my side because they had no faith in me. I do. I made my mistakes in life and I'm proving to all that I can learn from them. That I have faith in myself and those around me. I refuse to continuously trust the facts, not when there are matters of the heart to listen to."_

It was through his struggles, his faith, and his love that she fought back. It took almost three years before she could look herself in the mirror again. And another three before she could return to the world she left behind. And surprisingly, he had gone with her to face it as well. "I've been better."

And she had. She was just getting back on her feet in the Wizarding world, showing what she knew. She fought and struggled to regain her status within the eyes of the public, even the Weasley family. She had even fought with the Weasley family about her lover.

Her lover had turned out to be Molly's own nephew, disowned through his father. Molly's family had disowned their son when they realized he was a mere Muggle. They could have dealt with a Squib, since they could perform small magical tricks, but not a Muggle with no magical essence at all. Their son fled to the Muggle world, fathering a son who would fight for his own identity after the death of his parents.

Her lover had taught her so much, even encouraged her to repair the damage to her friendship with Harry. She couldn't admire her lover enough for all that he had done for her but fixing things with Harry would be a start. "And you, Harry?"

"Free."

She nodded. She knew how much things had weighed her friend down. Her life as a battle led her to think about others outside the books. And for once, she was ashamed of being a Muggle-born witch. Believing for that moment she really was a worthless Mudblood, not deserving of the special gift given to selective few beings. "I'm glad. I'm happy for you, Harry. I just wanted you to know that."

With those words she turned away, it was too hard. She couldn't do this. She didn't deserve it. But Harry couldn't let her walk away. Yes, she betrayed him. But so had Ron, so many times and he still forgave the redhead. It was only right to allow her the chance to regain what she had lost. _Life is all about chances and risks. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger. We are wary of those betrayers but we are more cautious as we bring them back into the fold. But there are those rare times that a betrayer proves their worth by laying down their blood, their life, their sacrifice. And she had sacrificed everything to prove she could be worthy._

She never felt him move until his arms gathered her close, tears sprang free as those welcoming arms held her tightly. "I've missed you somuch, 'Mione." She cried louder, clinging to him as she sobbed openly.

"Harry." He smiled, knowing things would be all right. Yes, there would be battles ahead and demons to face. But it was possible that they could regain some step into the future as friends. _Maybe not right away. But I'm willing to try. She has been lost for so long. It is only right we bring her back. We've all been lost sometime in life. And we've all reached out for help._

He looked back into the starry sky, holding the sobbing female close. The stars twinkled, as if releasing the burdens he held for so long. _Thank you. We will survive. We will pick up the pieces, heal together. We will continue down our paths. And we will be ready for anything thrown our way. We all will together._

And together, two lost friends clung tightly to one another. Under the stars they made their vows of everlasting faith and trust. Under the stars the wounds of the world began to heal as healing tears flowed freely between them. Perhaps things were looking brighter for the future. _Perhaps._


End file.
